Sublime Tentación
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Lo que pintaba para ser una relajada tarde en el río, pronto se convirtió en el despertar de un deseo prohibido. Culpable, pero a la vez placentero e incontrolable. Thor / Loki
1. Deseo

**Notas:** ¡Por deos! Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin publicar algo mío que siento culpa jeje…Bien, pues heme aquí con este fic de dos capítulos, que viene siendo la precuela del mortalmente extenso **Glorioso Atardecer** , el cual publiqué hace dos años…Quienes no lo hayan leído, pueden llegar con ojos _vírgenes_ a **GA** , luego de leerse este…Quienes ya hayan visto **GA** y se hayan quedado con ganas de más, pues esta es su oportunidad porque no habrá más de esta historia...Ya no los detengo, pasen y sean bienvenidos a descubrir lo que un adolescente Loki desnudo provoca en su amado hermanastro rubio ;)…

 **Advertencias:** Lemon en modo fantasioso…Es decir, no hay una relación sexual _real_ entre Thor y Loki, pues lo imaginan…El acto a todo lo que da está en **Glorioso Atardecer** …

Pensamientos y/o referencias en cursiva…

Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel Comics y Disney…

* * *

 **Sublime Tentación  
** **  
Capítulo 1. Deseo**

El sonido recio de galopes contra la tierra húmeda, más el constante brincoteo de las monturas, se dejaban escuchar entre los senderos arbolados del extenso bosque. La fugaz silueta de un par de caballos, con sus respectivos jinetes tirando de las riendas, se vislumbraba a través de los frondosos árboles y espesos arbustos, mostrando la escena de una divertida persecución. Y es que la cara sonriente y traviesa de Loki dejaba entre ver que estaba disfrutando el momento, más aún, cuando se daba el lujo de echar un vistazo rápidamente detrás de sí, hallando a Thor no muy lejos de él con una expresión entre enfadosa y determinante. Motivo que le hacía sonreír ampliamente, para luego volver a fijar la vista al frente, azuzando al caballo para ir más rápido.

Thor estaba cerca, pero aún le sacaba al menos tres cuerpos de ventaja.

Rato después, ambos príncipes bajaban por una ladera pedregosa, llegando a orillas de aquel río cristalino, al pie de una de las enormes montañas de Asgard, que emanaba un hermoso y enigmático fulgor arco iris. Loki detuvo entonces al corcel azabache y se giró junto con éste, curvando sus labios delgados en una sonrisa victoriosa, mientras esperaba que Thor se le uniese. Quien no tardó en hacerle compañía, ya que prácticamente venía pisándole los talones en los últimos metros.

-Haha... Ah, te gané...

-¡Tomaste ventaja sucia!

Thor delató mirándole de modo recriminador, al tiempo que detenía la carrera de su pardo caballo. Sin embargo, Loki no pareció intimidarse por tal acusación, sino que por el contrario, aquel semblante duro en el rostro de su hermanastro le provocaba cierta satisfacción perversa, y por tal razón era que siempre buscaba la forma de hacerlo enfadar. Misión que le resultaba demasiado sencilla de realizar, pues con lo visceral e impaciente que era el ojiazul, sacarlo de sus casillas no significaba una gran proeza. Además, Loki sabía que con solo decir un trémulo y cándido _lo siento_ , acompañado de la más dulce e inocente de las expresiones, cualquier arranque de ira por parte del rubio era inmediatamente neutralizado. Por lo que esta ocasión no sería la excepción.

-Vamos Thor, ¿no estás enfadado por algo tan vano, o si?

Loki le miró risueño, provocando que Thor soltara un suspiro resignado, al tiempo que desviaba la vista y negaba con la cabeza, entre que sus labios se curvaban en una liviana sonrisa y su mano izquierda descansaba sobre su muslo.

 _¿Cuantas veces vas a caer con el mismo truco, Odinson?... Bueno, tal vez será mejor que no te esfuerces en contar, porque lo más probable es que sigas cayendo en sus redes…_

Ese era el pensamiento _alentador_ que cruzaba por la cabeza de Thor, quien se permitió reír quedo ante aquella deducción propia. Vaya hermanito que le había tocado: convenenciero, manipulador y encantador, sin duda alguna era su ruina... Pero una ruina que valía la pena padecer.

-La próxima vez, no confíes tanto en tu buena suerte hermano

El rubio sentenció con pose de seriedad fingida, enarcando una ceja e inclinando livianamente el rostro para darle intensión a sus palabras, ocasionando que Loki sonriera con mayor amplitud y notoria diversión. Era un hecho, su táctica seguía siendo infalible, y la próxima vez no sería diferente. Así Thor quisiera verse implacable y firme, Loki siempre daría con su punto débil, sin importar cuan renuente pudiera mostrarse ante él.

-Hmhm... Bien, trataré de no hacerlo de nuevo

Ese _trataré,_ no le dio muy buena espina al mayor, pues lo conocía de sobra como para saber que podía esperarse algo nuevo más adelante. Sin en cambio, Thor quiso darle el beneficio de la duda y confiar en su palabra. Total, con tantos años de convivencia ya estaba acostumbrado a sus bromas y trucos expontáneos, aunque a veces sus métodos le resultaban algo exagerados y sorpresivos, a la par que tétricos. Pero en verdad esperaba que se comportara y le dejara en paz, al menos por ese rato que planeaban pasar fuera del palacio. La tarde era hermosa y cálida, y echarla a perder con travesuras de mal gusto sería un sacrilegio imperdonable. Ojalá su hermano lo viera de ese modo también y pasara por alto cualquier idea mal sana que tuviera en mente.

Fue así que después de haber acordado que Loki se _comportaría_ , ambos alentaron a sus caballos para que avanzaran suavemente, yendo por la orilla de piedra lisa con destellos tornasol, que iban del azul verdoso al cyan y violeta.

-Creo que con esta rompes el record de días encerrado en los calabozos- el azabache mencionó con sorna sutil

De acuerdo, nada dura para siempre, y menos aún, la tranquilidad de caminar al lado de un cínico bromista consolidado que no pierde el tiempo en practicar una tregua contigo, solo para dejártela caer cuando ya te sientes salvo de su _lengua de plata_... Típico.

-Sí, lo sé...- el ojiazul resopló y gruñó con fastidio, sabiendo lo que le aguardaba a su regreso -Pero no es tan malo, después de todo. Prefiero pasar un par de meses detrás de los barrotes, a tener que soportar una tediosa reunión diplomática y concejal con los representantes de cada reino

Replicó viendo de reojo a su hermano, quien miraba al frente, manteniendo su expresión jovial y despreocupada.

-Además... contigo en la celda de a lado el tiempo se irá volando. Será divertido tenerte como compañero de encierro.

Asegurando aquello, los labios del rubio se ampliaron en una sonrisa arrogante, notando el semblante inconforme y dudoso del ojiverde al insinuarle su castigo compartido.

-Y dime, ¿por qué tendría que hacerte compañía?- el menor enarcó una ceja

-Pues... Porque la idea de crear una réplica mía y dejarla en el salón de reuniones fue tuya

Thor declaró presuntuoso y altivo, provocando que Loki entrecerrara la mirada, mostrando falsa indignación y reproche, más tratando de sonar como si realmente se hubiera ofendido. Bueno, una parte de él si lo estaba.

-¿Serías capaz de delatarme?

-Ahm... No lo sé... Tal vez... Tal vez no...- el rubio bailó sus ojos con gracia sobre el cielo

-Oye, te libré de pasar toda la tarde, y muy posiblemente gran parte de la noche, enclaustrado y frustrado dentro de ese salón, rodeado por un concilio de ancianos. Me lo debes hermano, como me debes varias más

Loki sentenció alzando livianamente ambas cejas, confiando en cada palabra que decía porque era la verdad, le había sacado de muchas. La mayoría, ayudándole a ocultarse o facilitando el escape de sus obligaciones como primogénito del rey, a las que se negaba rotundamente a cumplir debidamente.

Cierto era que Loki también tenía deberes y obligaciones que realizar por ser un hijo de Odín. Hijo adoptivo, pero príncipe de Asgard a final de cuentas. Solo que sus obligaciones no eran tan demandantes como aquellas que Thor debía llevar a cabo, por eso, el mayor siempre buscaba ser socorrido por su magia para mantenerlo apartado de todo lo que tuviera que ver con protocolos aburridos. Lo suyo era la aventura y el reto, no la diplomacia y mucho menos la oratoria.

-Uhm... Eso es cierto...

Replicó rosando su barbilla con el pulgar derecho en pose pensativa, mientras sujetaba las riendas con la mano izquierda y su cuerpo se mecía suave con el andar del caballo.

-Pero ya es hora de que conozcas mis _aposentos de descanso_

Thor le dio una mirada divertida, topándose con la recriminadora del ojiverde, gesto que le hizo acentuar su cinismo. No era novedad que a Loki le desagradara la sola idea de ir a parar a los calabozos. Jamás había estado ahí abajo, por lo menos no encerrado, y no lo tenía contemplado ni ahora ni nunca. Solo bajaba a ver a su rubio hermanastro y a llevarle algo de comida decente a hurtadillas, cuando se ganaba el merecido castigo por su desobligado actuar. Así que si volvía a pisar ese lugar sucio y escabroso sería de los barrotes hacía afuera.

-Hahaha...Oh, vamos Loki. ¿No estás enfadado por algo tan vano, o si?

Le devolvió el sarcasmo inicial, provocando que el pelinegro le viera con sorpresa y algo de complacencia. Tal parecía, estaba siendo demasiada _buena influencia_ para su querido hermano mayor y aquello le parecía sumamente interesante. ¿Qué otras cosas le habría aprendido ya?

-Hmhm... Vaya, te defiendes bien hermano

Entre la suave y queda risa, Loki fue cambiando su semblante fastidioso por uno más relajado y curioso, al tiempo que se permitía sopesar con parsimonia esa faceta descubierta en Thor, observándole de modo analizador pero a la vez travieso.

-Digamos que… Es un efecto secundario de pasar tiempo contigo

El ojiazul replicó mostrándose desenfadado, causando que el menor sonriera liviano y bajara la mirada, entre que exhalaba de modo quedo, sereno y un tanto cansino, recordando que desde hacía tiempo él también había empezado a sufrir los _efectos secundarios_ de compartir su tiempo con Thor. Rememorar aquello le hizo perderse por un corto lapso, extraviándose en sus pensamientos y memorias, en sus anhelos más profundos y secretos, mientras presionaba sus labios como si estuviera meditando algo de interés. Momento de introspección que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio.

-¿Pasa algo?- cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño con intriga

Thor se había percatado del repentino estado ensimismado en el que Loki había entrado, y eso solo pasaba cuando su joven hermano estaba concentrado en algo importante, o en su defecto, estaba tramando alguna travesura de dimensiones épicas. Aunque al mayor le pareció que en ese momento los pensamientos del pelinegro distaban de algo que tuviera que ver con trucos y bromas, algo que le hizo ruido en la cabeza. Por otro lado, al verse descubierto, Loki volvió a la realidad atendiendo al llamado de su hermano, devolviéndole una mirada despreocupada y campal, igual que sonara su voz serena e incluso indiferente.

-Uhm, no... ¿Te pasa algo a ti?

-Eh... No...- repitió dudoso y confuso

-Ah, qué bien entonces

Inquirió de lo más normal, dejando a Thor con expresión más desconcertada que antes, lo que hizo al ojiverde reír para sus adentros con perversa diversión, en tanto que detenía el paso del caballo cerca de un grupo de árboles y arbustos, siendo seguido de cerca por el rubio. Loki sabía que su hermanastro no se quedaría conforme con aquella respuesta, y que lo fastidiaría hasta sacarle el motivo que lo dejara meditando en silencio por varios segundos. Thor siempre fue bastante terco por naturaleza, así como él un bromista y timador por convicción.

No era que al menor de los príncipes le angustiara compartir sus pensamientos con el otro, ni que creyera que éste se burlaría o lo condenaría. Resultaba más probable que Thor se avergonzara y buscara cambiar de tema, pero tampoco era para soltárselo así como así, mucho menos si el motivo de su profunda meditación tenía que ver precisamente con su persona. Por lo que al estar a orillas del río, la prodigiosa y maliciosa mente de Loki le mostró una idea con que distraerlo, y de paso, esa misma idea le serviría para no aburrirse y aprovechar el tiempo que pasaba sin hacer algo productivo, como leer o practicar nuevos trucos. Además, aquello lo usaría también para poner a prueba algo que tenía rondando su traviesa cabeza desde tiempo atrás.

-¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacemos?

Loki preguntó de un momento a otro, antes de permitir que Thor le cuestionara, sin prestarle atención al tono tan natural y desinteresado con el que se había expresado. Obviamente se refería al hecho de meterse a nadar en el río, pero sembrando hábilmente la duda, al entretejer con cautela y sagacidad un doble significado en las palabras, buscando hacer todavía más evidente el desconcierto en el ojiazul. Y vaya que resultó como esperaba.

Thor era ingenuo, distraído, y muy torpe en ocasiones, cuando se trataba de usar la cabeza en lugar de los músculos. Pero del mismo modo, era desconfiado ante cualquier cosa que Loki dijera con un semblante inocente. Y más aún, si el pelinegro decía frases incompletas o soltándolas al aire para propia interpretación, asunto que resultaba demasiado peligroso para alguien que todo lo ve con distintos ojos, gracias a la plena juventud en explosión. Así que al haber escuchado aquella pregunta _casual_ , Thor no pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso.

No estaba meramente seguro si su hermano en realidad se refería al tiempo que había pasado desde que ambos compartieran un rato de sano esparcimiento en ese lugar, o estaba planteando otro tipo de cuestión subida de tono, _sin darse cuenta de ello_. Inmediatamente, la imaginación del rubio se recreó con ideas y gráficos, _bastante gráficos_ , de lo que: _¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacemos?_ , podía evocar. Motivo que le hizo cortar la respiración por breves instantes y acelerar su ritmo cardiaco, al tiempo que sentía cómo la boca se le secaba y su lengua se dormía, causando que le fuera difícil poder hablar.

Por otro lado, Loki sabía perfectamente que había logrado su cometido, al ver ese revelador desconcierto tatuado en el rostro pálido de Thor, que hablaba de su angustioso sufrimiento por los caóticos estragos que una simple pregunta hubo provocado en él. Vaya que resultaba sencillo desarmar al poderoso Dios del Trueno con tan solo unas pocas palabras, suficiente razón para que el ojiverde se regocijara internamente de su oportuno y magistral don, que tantas glorias y satisfacciones, algo retorcidas, le había conseguido a lo largo de su corta existencia.

-¿A... a qué te refieres hermano?

Al cabo de varios segundos, el rubio expresó notoriamente turbado y hablando con leve tartamudeo, viendo de forma inquieta y desconfiada al pelinegro, quien hubiera reído a carcajadas al ser testigo de lo vulnerable y tenso que su hermano se mostraba. Más a pesar de las ganas tremendas que le carcomían por dentro para echarle en cara su fragilidad expuesta, debía mantener las apariencias o la diversión terminaría rápido, y aún no averiguaba nada de aquello que deseaba saber.

-A nadar, por supuesto

Replicó mirándole extrañado, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo, y lo era, pero se trataba de lógica mezclada con una porción de picardía, sutil e inteligentemente dosificada, misma que había surtido efecto inmediato tal y como Loki lo esperaba. Por lo que complacido con su segundo triunfo de la tarde, puesto que el primero había sido ganar la carrera a caballo, un fugaz matiz pretencioso, imperceptible a ojos de Thor, atravesó su semblante, afilando sus esmeraldas y haciéndolas brillar con malicia.

 _Qué fácil sigue siendo hacerte caer, mi querido hermano... Y solo es el comienzo que precede a lo más interesante..._

Luego de haberle sacado de la tortuosa duda, Loki observó cómo el mayor exhalaba el aire contenido y relajaba los músculos, tanto del cuerpo como del rostro, sintiendo que el alma le regresaba de un solo golpe fuerte y seco, ante lo cual el menor continuó en son de burla, dándole un ligero toque de traviesa insinuación a sus palabras. Su plan era acorralarlo por todos los frentes posibles hasta que no tuviera un solo punto de escape. Lo haría caer en su juego sin remedio alguno. Le haría ir tras de él como abejas a la miel, vaya que si.

-¿Tu que pensaste?

Dijo mirándole risueño, al tiempo que bajaba del caballo y comenzaba a jalar livianamente de las riendas, llevando a su azabache corcel hacia un árbol de tronco grueso para atarle, en tanto que daba un vistazo a Thor, quien permanecía sobre su caballo con un semblante inquieto y confuso. Notar la palpable incomodidad que su hermano transmitía por cada rasgo de su rostro provocó cierta satisfacción insana en Loki, por lo que aquella sonrisa burlona seguía plasmada en sus labios cereza.

-Ah, yo... Yo no pensé nada...

El rubio trató de defenderse, hablando rápido y con matiz desinteresado, mientras bajaba de su pardo corcel para seguir al menor. Sin embargo, su deplorable intento por hacer pasar desapercibida su turbación ante Loki, le dejó en mayor evidencia que si no hubiese dicho nada. Thor no sabía fingir, y mientras más lo intentaba, menos era creíble su fachada. Además, aunque lograra recrear una perfecta farsa, el pelinegro seguiría percibiendo inconsistencias entre palabras y gestos, igual que en la soltura al momento de expresarse. No por nada él era el maestro del habla y las apariencias, nadie podía timar al Príncipe del Engaño... Nadie, excepto él mismo.

-Cierto, tu nunca piensas- dijo con mofa el ojiverde, mirando por sobre su hombro y riendo quedo

-Que gracioso Loki

Devolvió Thor un tanto enfadoso, mirándole con sus zafiros entrecerrados, al tiempo que llegaba donde el joven hechicero y ataba las riendas de su corcel junto a las de éste, buscando concentrarse y sosegar su temperamento alterado por los nervios.

-Hmhmhm... Bien, de acuerdo, ya no te molestaré... Hasta que volvamos al palacio

Loki prometió mostrando una expresión juguetona, entre que se agachaba y comenzaba a quitarse las botas ante la pose de eterna gratitud fingida del rubio, quien no tardó en regresarle su treta. Rutina cotidiana entre ambos, aunque la gran mayoría de veces que Thor intentaba acabar a Loki en su propio terreno, el ojiazul era quien terminaba siendo vencido con lujo de descaro. Nada nuevo en realidad, pero el mayor nunca se quedaba de brazos cruzados a pesar de saber el desenlace. Al menos tratar de ganarle hasta las últimas consecuencias en lugar de no hacer nada, ¿o no?

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Pero qué _generoso_ alteza! ¿Me pregunto si debo agradecerle tal muestra de misericordia para con este pobre lacayo?

Thor sobreactuó sarcástico, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, provocando que Loki le mirara desde su posición con ambas cejas alzadas, divertido por la escena tan encantadora que su hermanastro le profería.

-Oh si, deberías...- replicó simulando seriedad, levantándose y sacando las botas, dejando que sus blanquecinos pies desnudos se hundieran en el pasto fresco y suave -A menos que quieras sufrir la peor de las torturas que yo mismo tendré la delicadeza de otorgarte

Fijó en el rubio sus esmeraldas desafiantes, siguiendo con aquel juego, mientras que el mayor enarcaba una ceja y cruzaba los brazos ante aquella actitud de falsa advertencia que mostraba el pelinegro.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Serías capaz de torturar sádicamente a tu gallardo, apuesto y dulce hermano predilecto?

Sonrió de medio lado, tratando de hacer una pose de _príncipe encantador_ , recargando su peso al costado izquierdo e inclinando ligeramente el rostro hacia abajo, entre que Loki le miraba absorto y luchaba por no soltar la carcajada.

-Thor... Eres el único hermano que tengo...- pausó breves instantes, desvío la vista y parpadeó un par de veces, a la vez que arrugaba el entrecejo de forma dudosa -Bueno, eso creo

-Por eso mismo. ¿Serías capaz de lastimar, mancillar, acribillar y mutilar al único hermano del cual tienes conocimiento?

Al instante de escucharle decir aquello, el azabache plasmó una expresión meditabunda, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios, entre que alzaba la mirada al cielo, pretendiendo considerar de modo minucioso las opciones de tortura que su querido Thor le hubiera enlistado tan gentilmente.

-Uhm... Si, lo haría... Sobre todo eso de _mutilar_. No se me había ocurrido pero suena interesante. Gracias por el dato, mi _dulce_ hermano

Dijo viéndole con cinismo travieso, para luego volver a su tarea de despojarse de sus ropas, comenzando por quitarse la gabardina de cuero negro con bordados en hilo de oro y satín verde ocre, mientras que Thor deshacía su pose galante y sonreía con amplitud, sabiendo que aquello era simple y total juego, y que en realidad, Loki no sería capaz ni siquiera de proferirle un solo azote... O mutilarle. Aunque de ser así, ¿qué parte de él terminaría siendo comida de lobos? ¿Un brazo? ¿Una pierna? ¿Orejas? ¿O algo un poco más abajo?

Dioses, vaya que pensar en eso era tétrico y escalofriante, sobre todo por imaginarse _cierta parte_ de su envidiable anatomía siendo cortada de tajo y lanzada a las bestias como filete de carnero.

Mientras pensaba en eso, Thor le había quitado atención a Loki, más sin en cambio, en un reflejo volvió la vista hacia él, topándose con que éste desabotonaba la camisa verde esmeralda. Thor se quedó mirando silencioso. Observando con un extraño interés que nunca había experimentado antes, cómo su hermanastro se desvestía frente a él sin ningún tipo de pudor, como si estuviese completamente solo. Eso no debería ser causa de ningún tipo de sensaciones perturbadoras en el rubio, ya que no era la primera vez que le miraba sin ropa alguna, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Siendo niños se bañaban juntos casi siempre, por lo que era natural que se vieran cada parte de sus tiernas anatomías, pareciéndoles algo sumamente normal y divertido en ese entonces. Y al empezar a crecer, cuando escapaban de sus deberes como ahora para ir a zambullirse al río, también se desvestían uno frente al otro con total libertad, pero jamás le observó lo suficiente y no tenía la inquietud de hacerlo realmente... No hasta ese momento. Terminando por darse cuenta del hermoso ser en el que Loki se había transformado al paso de los años.

Notar aquello le causaba cierto sofoco y vergüenza. Era su pequeño hermano, no de sangre pero si de crianza, y no dejaba de abrumarle comenzar a ser consciente de su naciente sensualidad, a causa de la madurez física que ya presentaba. Madurez, que siendo todavía un adolescente de dieciséis, bien podría parecer algo prematura, aunque no grotesca ni burda sino todo lo contrario. Y aun así, aun sabiendo que no era correcto lo que hacía, Thor no podía apartar la mirada de Loki. No podía privarse de admirarlo, de contemplarlo, a pesar de saber que era algo impropio verle de aquella forma tan embelesada, tan ensoñada, enardecida por sus deseos revelándose cada segundo que permanecía detallando su fina silueta de porcelana.

Poco a poco, la piel lechosa quedaba al descubierto entre más botones eran soltados, mientras que el rubio seguía perdido, sometido bajo una clase de hechizo que lo tenía preso y cautivo en aquel momento de ingenua insinuación indirecta, del que Loki era causante sin siquiera darse cuenta... O eso era lo que Thor creía.

-¿Qué?

De pronto, el joven hechicero indagó con expresión desentendida e inocente, mirando al otro fijamente, y deteniéndose en el penúltimo botón inferior de la camisa.

-¿Todo bien?

No, realmente nada estaba bien en ese momento. Thor seguía divagando, con sus zafiros clavados en el pecho semi descubierto de Loki, sin dar señas de haberle escuchado siquiera. Por lo que el pelinegro sonrió para sus adentros, ocultando perfectamente lo que pasaba por su mente, sabiendo que prácticamente lo tenía comiendo de su mano, y que cualquier cosa que hiciera a partir de ese instante lo tendría con la impaciencia y los nervios a flor de piel. Así que solo se limitó a sacar al mayor de su transe momentáneo, pese a querer que su mirada siguiera desvistiéndolo con esa angustia ansiosa que reflejaba su expresión.

-¡Thor!

Loki le llamó en tono poco más alto, logrando devolver a su hermano a la realidad, aunque Thor apenas si lograba procesar algo de lo que estaba sucediendo, y menos aun sintiendo.

-¡¿Ah?!... Eh, ¿decías?

-¿Pasa algo?

-Eh... No... No, ¿por qué?

Pasó saliva con nervio, al tiempo que sobaba su nuca y sus zafiros bailaban inquietos posándose en la orilla del río, al otro extremo, pretendiendo repasar el terreno y no darle importancia al asunto. Pretensión que hasta un niño pequeño no se hubiera creído en lo absoluto.

-¿Seguro? Te quedaste muy callado y estabas como... ausente

Inquirió el ojiverde mostrando cierto deje de preocupación, fingido por supuesto, más buscando en todo momento conservar la fachada que se había creado.

-No... Es decir, si... ¡Arrgh, rayos!

Thor se quejó al no lograr coordinar sus palabras en frases coherentes. Por lo que antes de decir cualquier estupidez que lo dejara como un sucio pervertido prefirió respirar profundo, para luego dejar salir el aire a modo de bufido cansado y pesaroso, quedando en un estado poco más relajado, aunque no totalmente.

-Estoy bien, Loki...

-Si quieres podemos ir a otro sitio

-No... No, solo... Eso de _mutilarme_... Imaginarlo fue algo aterrador...- echó mano de aquella parte de la charla para encubrir su estado abrumado

-Hmhmhm, tranquilo. Sabes que no lo dije en serio

El azabache rió de modo cándido, ante el temor del _Poderoso Thor_ de terminar sin alguna parte de su preciado cuerpo. Sin embargo, Loki sabía perfectamente que no era la idea de mutilarle lo que le había puesto así, precisamente. Eran _otras ideas_ las causantes de su temor. Temor a sus instintos.

-Además, tienes toda la razón... Jamás le haría algo tan ruin y despiadado a mi gallardo, apuesto y predilecto hermano

Loki declaró sonriéndole cómplice, al tiempo que terminaba de soltar el último botón de su camisa, ocasionando que Thor se sintiera bastante inquieto y abochornado, encendido, como si tuviera fuego en las venas en lugar de sangre. Fuego calcinante que iba quemándole a cada milímetro que viajaba raudo a través de su cuerpo, dejando a su paso el rastro de las llamas vivaces que empezaban a consumirlo por dentro, que sonrojaban sus mejillas y aprisionaban su corazón hasta el límite de lo soportable. Y como era de esperarse, aquel estado no pasó desapercibido para el ojiverde, quien totalmente complacido y motivado por ver aquella reacción en el rubio, se dio a la tarea de seguir con su macabra estrategia hasta que obtuviera lo que buscaba.

-¿Te vas a meter con todo y ropa?

Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño con intriga, en tanto que Thor reaccionaba y meditaba en dicha posibilidad, aunque también pensando en darle algún pretexto tonto para alejarse por un rato y mantenerle fuera de alcance, en lo que su hermano pasaba tiempo dentro del agua fresca y cristalina. Más sin en cambio, al final quiso comportarse con madurez y dejar las niñerías a un lado. ¡Por todos los dioses! Solo iban a nadar, a compartir tiempo, no a pasar la noche juntos, los dos en la misma habitación, usando la misma cama y desnudos. Además, Loki no tenía nada que él no tuviera, ni mucho menos que no hubiera visto antes. A menos que algo hubiese cambiado drásticamente en la fisionomía del menor desde que estuvieran ahí, hacía varios meses, cosa que veía muy poco probable.

La única posible diferencia podría ser el que Thor ya contaba con veintiún primaveras, un adulto prácticamente, y Loki se encontraba en plena etapa de adolescencia. Aunque siendo sinceros, habían ocasiones en las que el pelinegro no parecía tener una edad por debajo de los veinte, mucho menos cuando jugaba de forma tan sádica e inteligente con su ingenuidad engañosa, dándole matices entre infantiles y perversos a su comportamiento cotidiano. Sin lugar a dudas, aquello era algo que resultaba demasiado apabullante para Thor, pues nunca tenía la certeza de cuándo su querido hermanito le hablaba en serio, libre de trucos y poses, inclusive insinuaciones.

Pero aun siendo víctima de la forma de ser de Loki tan bilateral, e incluso inmoral a veces, Thor se sentía privilegiado, afortunado por tenerlo a su lado.

Sin Loki, Thor sabía que su vida no sería igual. Cada día de su existencia se vería siempre gris, opaco, parco y sin chiste, si no lo tuviera consigo, a pesar de habitar en un reino iluminado y bendecido por el astro rey que nunca le negaba su fulgor dorado cada amanecer. Sin la presencia de Loki, Thor sabía que su propio universo no giraría con ese mismo sentido de perfecta armonía, puesto que era él quien le daba ese toque colorido de travesura, juego, diversión y desenfado, aunque también de calidez y ternura, de comprensión y apoyo, cuando dejaba de lado su faceta burlona y se convertía en su compañero y cómplice, más que solo ese hermano menor que disfrutaba gastarle bromas desde el alba hasta el ocaso.

Sin embargo, aquella fortuna que tanto veneraba el rubio, ahora bien podría parecerle maldición. Una maldita maldición de la que ya no sabía cómo librarse.

Segundos después de que Loki le sugiriera entre la pregunta que desechara sus ropas para estar más cómodo, Thor tomó aire disimuladamente y se giró de costado para comenzar a quitarse el peto de cuero negro, mientras el menor le miraba pícaro y fugaz por la esquina del ojo, sonriendo apenas de medio lado, en tanto que zafaba las cintas de sus muñequeras negras e iba preparando el siguiente movimiento. Por lo que si Thor creía que su tortura había terminado, el joven príncipe se encargaría de mostrarle su error con sutileza y un poco de ingenuidad.

-¿Crees que he crecido?

Soltó repentinamente sin mirar a Thor, quien ya con el peto fuera, y a punto de colocarlo sobre la silla de montar le observó un tanto incierto, analizándolo con rapidez y ligero sonrojo, para luego desviar la mirada, simulando acomodar la prenda de cuero sobre el lomo del caballo.

-Pues ya no te ves como cuando tenías diez años- expresó sereno y de corrido, aunque por dentro estaba con los nervios hechos nudos

-Y... ¿cómo me veo ahora?

Indagó sonando inocente, más era claro que Loki no lo decía con aquella intensión y Thor había logrado percatarse de ello. ¿Suerte? ¿Breve momento de _iluminación divina_? ¿O tal vez se debía a que un chispazo de su desespero tormentoso le hizo despertar al fin su percepción dormida? De cualquier modo que hubiese sido, lo que el rubio tenía claro, era que la pregunta de su hermanastro no estaba libre de malicia.

Ante esa verdad, el primogénito de Odín tensó la quijada, mientras que sus zafiros bailaban inquietos en el suelo de un verde intenso. Daba gracias que parte del cuerpo de su caballo le cubriera y no pudiera delatar su agobio ante Loki, pero algo le decía que éste se daba perfecta cuenta, o por lo menos imaginaba lo incómodo que estaba sintiéndose. No en vano era el más listo y astuto de los dos, cosa que le abrumó todavía más, puesto que no había nada que se escapara de la intuición tan malditamente desarrollada en su hermano. Pero tenía que apelar a su cordura y a la inteligencia, que seguro descansaban plácidas en algún lugar de su recóndito cerebro, para salir avante, con la victoria de su lado, igual que haría en el campo de batalla.

Solo que el _campo de batalla_ que ahora tenía delante requería de ideas y palabras bien estructuradas, y no gritos de guerra, ni golpes con lujo de violencia. Cuestión difícil, ciertamente, más no imposible... Al menos así lo esperaba.

El ojiazul aguardó unos instantes antes de contestar, tratando de hallar una respuesta coherente, sensata y seria, que estuviera a la altura de la situación, y más que nada, que fuera convincente para Loki. Algo debía ocurrírsele, no podía ser tan falto de pensamiento ni elocuencia. Sin embargo, la tarea resultaba en verdad toda una proeza para su aletargado intelecto. Por Odín, era su hermano, y la pregunta era una pregunta cualquiera. ¿No podía simple y sencillamente decirle?: _Pues, ahora te ves realmente hermoso, encantador y demasiado atractivo. Tanto que me estás haciendo desvariar y pensar cosas totalmente inapropiadas, que no debería ni siquiera de imaginar y menos contigo…_

No, definitivamente no podía decirle eso.

-Eh... Pues... Te ves...

-Delgado, escuálido y sin chiste, ¿no?

Loki se apresuró a contestar en tono resignado, lanzando al suelo y con desgano las muñequeras que ya se había quitado.

-No... No, por supuesto que no, ¿de dónde sacas eso?

Thor le observó con el ceño fruncido, entre que se olvidaba por un momento del bochornoso predicamento, al escucharle expresarse de ese modo conformista y quejumbroso.

-Fandral lo dijo un día- reveló mirándole con ojos melancólicos y decepcionados -Y seguramente tú también lo piensas

De hecho así había sucedido. Alguna vez que Fandral comentara a Thor lo diferente que Loki era de él, en todos los aspectos, salió a relucir que su hermano estaba demasiado esbelto y estilizado, a comparación del ojiazul que era de complexión bruta, además de tener un actuar impetuoso y alebrestado. En cambio el azabache parecía una doncella refinada y delicada. En un comienzo, esto le pareció gracioso al príncipe mayor, viniendo de su buen amigo. Pero ahora, escucharlo de boca del mismo Loki, y con aquel semblante desilusionado, gracia era lo que menos le causaba en ese instante.

-Solo lo dijo para molestar, no le des importancia

Luego de escuchar aquello, el menor le miró junto con un mohín fastidioso, al acentuar ligeramente su expresión agobiada y torcer los labios, para después quitarse la camisa de un solo movimiento, dejando mudo a Thor nuevamente. En efecto, era demasiado estilizado y delicado a comparación suya, pero nada que una buena sesión de entrenamiento diario no ayudara a corregir. Aunque sinceramente, al rubio le gustaba mucho más verlo de esa forma, con una anatomía firme pero sin músculo exagerado. Los rasgos masculinos que comenzaban a definirse, tanto en cuerpo como en rostro, más no perdiendo el toque inocente y fino que tan bien le sentaba y le hacía verse mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Indudablemente, su hermano no era más ese niño pequeño que solía cargar sobre su espalda u hombros, o llevaba de la mano mientras corrían a través del bosque, los jardines o el palacio, pretendiendo vivir una aventura en alguno de los Nueve Reinos. Ya no era más ese infante de ojos grandes y sonrisa amplia que le contagiaba de su risa limpia y armoniosa. No era más ese hermano menor al que ver no le provocaba esa atracción tan hipnotizante, que tomaba su consciencia y la despedazaba con su sola presencia enigmática... No, ya no lo era y eso le angustiaba.

-¡¿Ves?!- el pelinegro extendió los brazos, plasmando un semblante de obviedad enfadosa

-Loki... Te ves como debes verte, además... tienes dieciséis, no te hace falta nada. Estás y te ves bien así

Thor declaró súbitamente, al tiempo que sentía como si un balde de agua helada fuera vertido sobre él, habiendo dicho aquello último. Y su vergüenza se acrecentaba todavía más, notando la expresión entre sorprendida y risueña de Loki. Si, le había dado un nuevo motivo para molestarle con sus sádicos y despiadados comentarios hasta el hartazgo. Malditas hormonas que lo estaban desubicando terriblemente, y maldito Loki que jugaba tan tétricamente con su desespero.

-¿En serio me veo bien así?

Dijo sin cambiar la expresión de burla curiosa, entrecerrando los ojos y haciendo que el mayor volviera a inquietarse.

-Eso dije... Sí, es decir... No serías tú si te vieras como yo... ¡Agh! Loki... No tienes por qué mortificarte por tener o no un físico así

Hizo un ademán con sus manos, dándole a entender que se refería a él, para luego soltar un suspiro cansado, seguido de sus brazos cayendo a sus costados.

-Pero ya que si tanto te importa impresionar a alguien, solo dime y podemos arreglar un entrenamiento intensivo

Extrañamente, Thor sintió un nudo en el estómago al mencionar la frase _impresionar a ALGUIEN_ , e hizo notar su molestia, inconscientemente, diciéndolo con cierta prepotencia y apatía. Tal parecía, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el que su _pequeño hermano_ pudiera estar interesado en una chica... O chico, si era el caso.

-Hmhm... ¿Impresionar a alguien?- el azabache repitió con travesura, mientras que dirigía las manos al cinturón en su pantalón, comenzando a zafarlo lentamente -No suena tan mala idea- alzó la mirada mostrándose pícaro, entre que Thor sentía el corazón galopando bajo su pecho -Pero creo que tienes razón. Me siento bien así, además... a ti te gusto así, ¿no?

La insinuación de Loki subió un poco más de tono con aquella sentencia que llevaba una ligera carga de seducción, causando que Thor comenzara a sentir que el pecho iba a abrírsele en cualquier momento. Más aún cuando el ojiverde siguió con el pantalón de cuero negro, luego de deshacerse del bendito cinturón. Lo abrió lento para después, sin ningún tipo de contemplaciones, bajarlo en su totalidad junto con la ropa interior, dejando su nívea y delicada anatomía desnuda por completo. El pelinegro colocó entonces la prenda junto a lo demás, entre que el rubio contenía la respiración y le miraba absorto con los ojos totalmente fijos en aquella fina pieza de porcelana que era Loki.

Ciertamente le gustaba así, tal cual era. Esbelto, fino, sobrio. Estremecedoramente bello y angelical... Desquiciadamente inocente y sensual.

Mientras tanto, Loki se mantenía de frente a Thor, aún con el toque sugerente y malicioso plasmado en su rostro jovial. Se notaba de lo más tranquilo y a gusto, incluso podría decirse que estaba gozando el momento. Y realmente lo hacía. Por otro lado, el ojiazul se veía bastante aturdido, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Simplemente, sus ojos y su cerebro no daban crédito a lo que estaban presenciando.

¿Cuándo fue que cambió tanto? ¿En qué momento Loki se había convertido en el sinónimo de la perfección encarnada? ¡Aún era un niño, por todos los dioses! Bueno, empezaba a dejar de serlo. Sin embargo, resultaba tan desconcertante que a su corta edad fuera capaz de poseer tanto erotismo y perversión juntos. Era totalmente inconcebible que poseyera ese cuerpo incitador y el toque exacto de traviesa sugestión. Y aunado a eso, el abrumador toque de candidez que hacía una combinación mortalmente tentadora mezclada con todo lo demás. Era demasiado para su autocontrol, demasiada tentación puesta en bandeja de plata, que Thor temía no poder contener sus instintos.

Si era un jodido sueño, no deseaba despertar jamás. Quería permanecer sumido en ese letargo idílico hasta perderse en el inmenso infinito de las fantasías. Gloriosas fantasías, que hacían volar su mente y cuerpo.

Entre tanto, Loki estudiaba con detenimiento y perspicacia cada gesto que se plasmaba en el rostro sonrojado de Thor, aunque en realidad no había gran variedad de ellos, puesto que pareciera haberse quedado pasmado en uno solo: ensoñación. Al pelinegro le complació tanto verlo así de turbado por causa suya, que no pudo dejar de estremecerse internamente y sonreír de medio lado con malicia. Sin embargo, aquella baja satisfacción fue mayor, notando cómo la mirada perdida del rubio le recorría con suma lentitud cada mínima parte de su cuerpo expuesto. El cuello, pecho, abdomen, pelvis, lugar en el que ese par de zafiros permaneció perdido por varios segundos, antes de continuar por las piernas y llegar a los pies, regresando casi al instante la mirada al vientre y lo que tenía debajo, haciendo que los labios carnosos de Thor se separaran ligeramente.

Sin decir nada, el pelinegro comenzó a retroceder con pasos cortos, suaves y lentos, captando inmediatamente la atención del rubio, quien buscó sus esmeraldas con sus zafiros inquietos. Encontró el rostro de Loki ligeramente inclinado hacia abajo, mostrando una mirada insinuante y penetrante, haciendo juego con su sonrisa lasciva, mientras que le llamaba con un juguetón movimiento del índice derecho. Thor no pudo hacer ni decir nada más que solo mirarlo, contemplarlo, seguirlo con la mirada teniendo los pies clavados al suelo, hasta que Loki se fue introduciendo poco a poco al río detrás de sí, y lo único que tuvo a la vista fue su perverso rostro y parte de los hombros y pecho.

El mayor seguía sin poder entender lo que estaba pasándole con su hermanastro. O tal vez lo sabía perfecto, más trataba de seguir pretendiendo que no era consciente de ello. Quería engañarse a sí mismo, pero la verdad lo estaba rebasando. Deseaba a Loki. Deseaba su mirada, sus labios, su cuerpo, su alma... Lo quería todo por completo.

Tanto así era su ansia, que Thor no pudo evitar que su propio cuerpo reaccionara ante tal escena cargada de sensual erotismo. Por lo que una vez que fuera notoria aquella peculiar molestia en su entrepierna, el rubio frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada, ubicándola en la zona, logrando percibir un bulto más que prominente asomándose por debajo de la tela del pantalón de cuero negro. Esto no hizo más que causar que sus celestes se abrieran con angustia y espanto, al igual que acentuar el rubor en sus mejillas, comenzando a maldecirse a sí mismo internamente.

 _Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma…_

-Hmhmhm... ¿Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso?

Al oír aquel _noble_ ofrecimiento por parte de Loki, y más aún, haberle escuchado con esa risa baja, en _ese_ peculiar tono malicioso, Thor fue sacudido violentamente por una ola de terror y nervio de muerte que le hizo paralizarse y tragar saliva con gran dificultad, al tiempo que comenzaba a sudar frío, sintiendo las mejillas con un ardor demasiado insoportable. Su boca estaba seca, su mente se puso en blanco y su corazón latía más que acelerado. Ingenuamente creyó que Loki no se daría cuenta de su _pequeño_ problema, pero el sol no se puede tapar con un solo dedo. Mucho menos, si ese _sol_ es demasiado obvio a la vista.

 _¿Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso?_

La frase retumbaba en su cabeza como un eco infinito, armonioso y persuasivo, taladrando no solo los tímpanos, sino los confines de su mente brutalmente perturbada. Thor solo conocía una forma efectiva para liberarse de aquella vergonzosa incomodidad repentina, y no era algo que deseara que Loki presenciara, ni mucho menos que éste lo realizara por él. Más sin en cambio, el pensar que su hermano estuviera insinuándole abiertamente que lo haría si se lo pidiera, le causó un ansia terrible, haciéndole desear que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara.

Thor no quería pensar en eso. No debía hacer ese tipo de conjeturas hacia el ojiverde. Trataba de negarse a sí mismo que su hermano estuviera seduciéndole de aquella forma tan desinhibida, pero todo lo que hacía lo llevaba a la misma deducción.

¿Qué era lo que trataba de hacer? ¿Es que acaso Loki no sabía realmente lo que estaba causando? O muy por el contrario, era un cínico desvergonzado con fachada de niño inocente, que actuaba con plena consciencia de lo que provocaba. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, Thor estaba seguro que algún día Loki le haría perder la cabeza, y no solo eso, si no se comportaba frente a él. Maldita la hora en que le pidió sacarlo del palacio. Hubiera sido preferible soportar aquella tediosa tortura, rodeado de ancianos hablando el idioma de la diplomacia, que la que padecía en ese momento a merced del pelinegro ventajoso.

 _Dioses, Loki... No lo hagas más… ¿Acaso no puedes ver que estás volviéndome loco?_

Por otro lado, Loki permanecía expectante, con el cuerpo liviano sumergido hasta poco antes de cubrir sus hombros, sin dejar de mirarle con sus esmeraldas cargadas. Sabía que Thor no iba a responder ni una sola palabra, o por lo menos no con aprobación, aunque en realidad no se había expresado con el motivo de obtener una respuesta como tal. Pero descubrió que le encantaba atormentar a su hermano de esa forma. Hablándole en un divertido y revelador doble sentido, al tiempo que mantenía un intenso contacto visual con él.

Era enviciante aquella sensación de dominio sobre Thor. Encontraba demasiado gratificante el hacerlo temblar con una pequeña dosis de cándida seducción, que lo estaba orillando a expresar su desconcierto y turbación sin emitir una sola palabra. Notaba su nerviosismo y la vergüenza a flor de piel, comunicando todo aquello que sus labios no podían revelar. Dejando que sus ojos y su cuerpo mismo hablaran por si solos, mostrando aquel estado alterado a causa de la excitación por verle de esa forma tan sugerente... Y ese era el plan. El pelinegro quería poner a prueba las emociones del mayor, ver hasta qué punto podía llegar a soportar su insinuación, saber hasta dónde era capaz de mantener el control. Quería averiguar si de los dos, él era el único que pensaba en el otro de una forma totalmente distinta a la que debería pensar de un hermano.

Y por lo que veía, resultaba más que satisfactorio el hallazgo. Verlo sonrojado, inmóvil y completamente extasiado, le hizo plasmar una sonrisa muy sutil de medio lado, matizada con sadismo y lascivia. Tal parecía, le había despertado un interés dormido y el hambre de sus más bajos instintos, por lo que podía deducir que su táctica había dado en el blanco.

 _Vamos hermano... Sé que quieres que lo haga... Lo deseas igual que yo…_

Después de varios segundos de duda, Thor alzó por fin su rostro de modo rígido, enfocando con sus zafiros desorientados al par de esmeraldas que le miraban maliciosas, casi retadoras. Volvió a pasar saliva sin saber qué contestar. Su lengua se había entumido al igual que sus pies. Quería moverse, salir corriendo a refugiarse en algún sitio alejado y tratar de calmarse, pero sus extremidades no le respondían y mucho menos su cerebro. Estaba completamente ido, con los ojos clavados en aquel ser de angelical perversión que tenía frente a él, observándole de esa forma que lo hacía perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

Viendo el momento perfecto para continuar, Loki aprovechó entonces el mutismo y la inmovilidad que su hermano aún conservaba, y sin decir una sola palabra, sacó la mano derecha del interior del agua, extendiéndola al frente con la palma hacia el rubio. Éste le miró incierto y poco temeroso al percibir la acción, más el ojiverde no prestó atención al semblante absorto del mayor y se concentró en deslizar la mano hacia abajo, como acariciando su cuerpo a la distancia, provocando que Thor se abrumara todavía más. El recorrido que Loki realizaba desde el pecho hasta la entrepierna abultada, donde mantuvo quieta la mano por varios segundos, era lento y delicado, tentando el aire pero al mismo tiempo aquella sinuosa anatomía imponente y viril, excitante.

Al notar como su hermanastro se detenía en la zona baja de su vientre, el rubio contuvo la respiración, sintiendo su corazón galopar desenfrenado, al tiempo que percibía el sonrojo en sus mejillas intensificarse de tal forma, que su rostro le ardía igual que si le hubiesen abofeteado por horas, o hubiera sido bañado por hierro al rojo vivo. El cúmulo de nervios agolpándose y haciendo nudos en cada mínimo rincón de su atormentado ser, estirándose y retrayéndose inestables, hasta el punto en que creyó que podía caer inerte al suelo por experimentar demasiadas sensaciones de un solo golpe, lo tenían al borde del colapso.

Mientras tanto, Loki no pudo evitar perderse en aquella zona tan llamativa, clavando sus esmeraldas penetrantes sobre esa erección que hacía ver a Thor demasiado sensual y caliente. Tan caliente como él mismo lo estaba, porque a pesar de que era todo un maestro de las apariencias y el autocontrol, en el interior sus entrañas vibraban y el nivel de sus pulsaciones aumentaba. Era tanta la ansiedad que experimentaba, que su entrepierna reaccionó inmediatamente por tal estímulo visual, irguiéndose enardecida, envuelta en fuego y deseo.

Aunque también su cuerpo había respondido de aquella forma, a causa de las memorias que mantenía intactas en su mente de lo que vivía cada noche en la intimidad de su habitación, estando inconsciente, sumido en el placentero mundo de los sueños, pero a la vez siendo consciente de lo que sentía y presenciaba, gracias a ese mismo placer que recorría su cuerpo debajo de las sábanas. Transportándolo a escenarios llenos de erotismo, donde compartía lecho con el mismo hombre desorientado que tenía frente a él en ese instante. Compartiendo las emociones más íntimas que solo un par de amantes pueden intercambiar entre sí, llevados por el más puro y placentero de los deseos.

Cuanto anhelaba poder sentir sus manos tocándole, sus labios devorándole, su cuerpo reclamándole suyo una y mil veces, del mismo modo que lo hacía dentro de sus sueños. Lo añoraba con cada fibra de su ser, como se añora ver un nuevo día después de una noche de cruenta batalla. Y ahora, Loki podía estar seguro de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para verse envuelto por el calor de aquellos brazos, que tantas ocasiones le hubieran rodeado protectores, pero que en cuanto volvieran a cernirse sobre él, lo harían con una mayor intensidad, transmitiéndole una clase muy diferente de contacto... Un contacto lleno de pasión y desenfreno.

Varios segundos después de haberse deleitado con el portento de dios que era Thor, Loki acentuó su semblante malicioso y determinante, sin apartar la vista de su abultado objetivo, procediendo a murmurar un conjuro apenas audible mientras que el rubio no dejaba de observarle inquieto, aunque un tanto aliviado por el método que su hermano usaría. Tal parecía, le _ayudaría_ a solucionar su problema valiéndose de la magia... Pero claro, ¿cómo pudo pensar que Loki haría...? No, definitivamente tenía que estar en serio mal de la cabeza para imaginarse tal cosa, o lo que era más probable, Loki ya lo tenía demasiado sugestionado con su comportamiento irreverente, como para hacerle pensar barbaridad y media. Aunque de todas formas, con la actitud presuntuosa que éste mostraba hacia su persona, se le hacía difícil el no sembrarse ideas de ese tipo.

Instantes después, una onda de energía color aqua salió disparada de la mano del hechicero hacia la entrepierna de Thor, golpeando de lleno sobre ésta, causando que el rubio emitiera un jadeo de incomodidad al sentir el frío envolviéndole y adormeciendo la zona livianamente. Aquello provocó que Loki se estremeciera secretamente, al haber escuchado aquel quejido que se le figuró como el sonido más erótico y sublime que pudo escuchar en ese preciso momento, viniendo de Thor. Un sonido bastante familiar, puesto que cada noche tenía el privilegio de escuchar el mismo, aunque de diferente forma, siendo el complemento perfecto al suyo.

Deseaba tanto que el sol se ocultara. Ansiaba fervientemente que llegara la cálida noche, cubriendo el vasto firmamento con su manto estelar, para caer de nuevo en ese mundo de sueños que lo llevaban de la mano a experimentar un sin fin de sensaciones y emociones al límite. Mismos que anhelaba poder descubrir en carne propia y a plena consciencia, a manos de aquel a quien se entregaba una y otra vez dentro de ese reino abrumador.

A los pocos segundos, y mientras Loki seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, Thor observó con intriga cómo la energía encapsulando su entrepierna se desvanecía paulatinamente, y junto con ello aquella erección prominente, producto de la excitación repentina. En cuanto hubo notado que todo volvía a la normalidad, y se revisaba entre asombrado y dudoso, el mayor devolvió la mirada al pelinegro con una expresión de confusión plasmada en su rostro, aunque sin emitir palabra todavía. No era que dudara de la capacidad de su hermanastro, pero en realidad se esperaba algo mucho más bochornoso viniendo de él, que un simple rayo de energía helada. Había sido de gran utilidad y no se quejaba por ello, pero no estaba seguro de que el método no llevara alguna segunda intensión detrás.

Uno nunca sabe cuándo Loki está siendo _generoso_ de forma sincera y desinteresada, ni tampoco cuando su _generosidad_ va dirigida con un doble trasfondo.

Poco después, al notar que el rubio le buscaba con la intriga plasmada en su rostro, el menor clavó sus esmeraldas en esos zafiros que le miraban aun inciertos y agobiados, haciéndole plasmar una expresión burlona en su rostro risueño. Claramente, Thor parecía haberse imaginado que haría desaparecer su reacción física de un modo más escandaloso. Y aunque eso era lo que en realidad quería hacer, no debía actuar tan prematuramente, si es que deseaba tenerlo a su lado en algún momento. Había sido suficiente por ahora con averiguar qué tanto podía llegar a imponerle a su hermano con simples y sencillos actos.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso creíste que haría otra cosa?

De imprevisto, Loki expresó con burlona picardía, sonriendo de forma socarrona, mientras emitía una suave risa y se giraba para zambullirse en el agua cristalina, emergiendo un par de metros más adelante y comenzando a alejarse hacia la otra orilla. En tanto que Thor por fin salía de su estado de shock, siguiendo con la mirada consternada al azabache, por la verdad que éste había revelado de forma muy astuta. En efecto, su mente se había perturbado, recreando una escena bastante inapropiada teniendo a Loki de rodillas frente a él, pero gracias a los dioses nada de eso fue lo que ocurrió... Aunque por alguna razón le hubiera gustado que así fuera, pese a que se tratara de un acto por demás prohibido, fuera de todo contexto fraterno.

Sin embargo, Thor era consciente de que su hermanito gustaba de hacer bromas demasiado pesadas, y muchas veces, sin mediar en las consecuencias que éstas provocaran, y tampoco se detenía a ver de quien se trataba la pobre alma que se cruzara en el camino cuando traía algo entre manos. Menos todavía se frenaba siendo Thor mismo la pobre alma desafortunada la mayoría de las ocasiones. Así que, al interpretar todo aquello como una broma excesivamente desalmada y macabra por parte de su _adorable_ hermano, el ojiazul resopló con cierta frustración enfadosa, negando con la cabeza, para luego inhalar profundamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, soltando el aire con lentitud poco después, tratando de calmarse y volver a un estado neutro.

Más sabía que no podría mantenerse ajeno a la situación luego de todo aquello. Sabía que aunque tratara de tomarlo solo como una de las tantas bromas de mal gusto de Loki, ya no volvería a estar en paz, ni tampoco volvería a verlo de la misma forma después de que en su mente quedara grabado cada maldito segundo de aquella gloriosa visión, que le había despertado un deseo peligroso por su joven y atractivo hermanastro.

 _Loki... Uno de estos días vas a volverme realmente loco…_

Para ese momento, al rubio ya le era imposible no caer rendido ante la enigmática belleza del ojiverde. Mientras más le observaba, aquel deseo y fascinación por él parecía ir creciendo vertiginosamente, impregnándose con una rapidez abrumadora por cada poro de su piel, por cada oscuro rincón de su ser. La vista le parecía de ensueño: Loki yendo de un lado al otro con sutil gracia y elegancia, sumergiéndose, desplazándose por debajo de aquel místico manto transparente, para salir de nuevo al aire libre, bañado por los acuosos destellos arcoíris que el agua le regalaba. Thor no despegó la mirada ni un solo segundo, ni siquiera cuando Loki le llamara para unírsele. Se había embelesado por completo y deseaba seguir admirándolo por el resto de la tarde, incluso por el resto de la eternidad.

Y así hubiera ocurrido, de no ser porque presintió que si continuaba deleitándose de aquella forma con el pelinegro, su cuerpo volvería a delatarse. Por lo que sacudió su cabeza, a modo de apartar esos pensamientos libidinosos de su mente, y buscó lugar a la sombra de un árbol cercano, recargándose contra el grueso tronco, mientras que sus antebrazos descansaban sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, soltando un suspiro largo y cansino, y clavando sus zafiros en el cielo despejado. Quedó pensando sobre lo que estaba descubriendo. Analizando aquel nuevo mar de sensaciones que Loki le hubo causado en tan solo minutos.

Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta que era observado atentamente a la distancia por el azabache, quien había pausado su momento de diversión por admirar a su querido hermanastro. Trataba de imaginar lo que pasaba por su mente. Buscaba descifrar la expresión desconcertada y a la vez intrigada en su rostro, aunque no se necesitaba ser todo un genio, ni mucho menos saber leer la mente, para darse cuenta del motivo por el que Thor se había perdido en sus pensamientos... Y ese motivo era él.

Su plan para poner a prueba sus encantos a la vista del mayor había resultado más que satisfactorio. Sinceramente no creyó que funcionara tan bien, pero con ello consiguió información basta y muy interesante, que mantendría reservada hasta encontrar el momento oportuno para darle un uso adecuado. La idea de probar qué tan débil podía llegar a ser Thor a sus insinuaciones había cruzado por su mente hacía tiempo, cuando notó que estaba dejando la niñez atrás, y más aún, cuando parte de las pruebas que le mostraban su entrada a la madurez tenían que ver precisamente con su querido Thor.

Siempre habían sido muy unidos, muy cercanos, pero Loki sentía más que un amor fraterno de hermano a hermano por el rubio. Lo descubrió la primera vez que se perdió en su mirada zafiro mientras conversaban a orillas de ese mismo río, la última vez que estuvieron ahí. Lo reforzó la ocasión en que un abrazo suyo, sin mayor ánimo de ser protector y emotivo, le hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y acelerar su corazón, erizando su piel y cortando su respiración. Pero fue más que claro que le amaba de otro modo, tal vez uno indebido y prohibido ante los ojos de la moral, aquella noche que entre sueños sofocados y susurrantes hizo el amor con él.

La sangre que corría por sus venas no era la misma que la de Thor, pero aun así, verse involucrado con él de un modo más allá de la hermandad estaría catalogado como algo sacrílego. Cuestión que dejó de importarle al menor de los hijos de Odín justo en ese preciso instante. Viendo ese fuego en los zafiros de Thor, Loki tenía la seguridad de que no se quemaría solo, si aquello terminaba convirtiéndose en un incendio entre cuatro paredes. Ante ello, el hechicero no hizo más que plasmar una expresión de complacencia y ligera altivez, percatándose de que a partir de ese momento, el juego de la seducción había comenzado entre ellos.

 _Puedes huir cuanto quieras hermano, pero sabes que deseas lo mismo… Igual que yo…_


	2. Pasión

**Sublime Tentación**

 **Capítulo 2. Pasión**

Aquellos pasos lentos y pesados atravesando los pasillos, iluminados por el tenue fulgor de las antorchas empotradas en los muros, delataba la confusión e incertidumbre que aun invadían la mente de Thor. Habían pasado varias horas ya, desde que él y Loki regresaran de su entretenida tarde de _relajación_ en el río, pero en su cabeza todo le seguía dando vueltas. No podía dejar de pensar ni un solo momento en tan peculiar y vergonzosa situación, ni siquiera estando postrado a los pies de la escalinata del trono dorado, recibiendo su merecida reprimenda por haber pasado por alto sus deberes reales.

Escuchaba hablar a su padre, su voz era dura y juzgante, pero a pesar de que ésta retumbaba por toda la estancia, a oídos de Thor no era más que una maraña de frases ininteligibles. Su cabeza todavía no era capaz de procesar ningún otro tipo de información, pues rebosaba de todo lo que tuvo la fortuna, o desgracia, de ver horas atrás. Todo ello cortesía de Loki… Fue así que al final de todo ese regaño severo, el mayor de los hijos de Odín fue absuelto de la sentencia, permitiéndole sentarse a la mesa para compartir la cena y luego dirigirse a su habitación para descansar, en lugar de hacerlo detrás de las rejas. Aunque Thor estaba por completo seguro de que no encontraría descanso alguno, no importando si su cuerpo caía sobre una superficie suave y acogedora, o una fría y dura. La tortura mental llegaría por igual, quisiera o no, y saberlo le pesaba como nunca.

Rato después del recorrido peculiarmente largo, el rubio llegó a las puertas de su alcoba, mismas que esta vez no fueron atravesadas por su impetuoso y gallardo paso, sino por uno trémulo y hasta aletargado. Como si de un momento a otro, todo ese porte y esa fuerza que tan bien le caracterizaban se hubieran desvanecido. En cuanto se vio dentro se deshizo del peto de cuero, aventándolo sin cuidado a donde fuera que cayera. Caminó con desgana hacia su cama y se tumbó boca abajo como un bulto inerte, resoplando pesadamente. Se quedó en esa misma posición por varios segundos, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras que trataba de relajarse. Solo que un fresco recuerdo perturbador le impidió llevar a cabo tal propósito.

 _¿Crees que he crecido?_

 _Pues ya no te ves como cuando tenías diez años_

 _¿Y… cómo me veo ahora?_

Thor comenzaba a soltar su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por la sensación pacífica y reconfortante que le rodeaba estando hundido en su cama, envuelto por la calidez de la noche, cuando la imagen de Loki en el río, totalmente desnudo y llamándole de aquel modo tan provocativo mientras le miraba fija y maliciosamente, se instaló en su cabeza, haciendo que abriera los ojos de golpe, mostrando inquietud e incertidumbre plasmadas en su rostro agobiado. Parecía como si estuviese pasando de nuevo. Podía sentir la suave brisa que les rozaba traviesa la piel en una caricia fugaz, el olor a hierba y tierra mojada, el aroma de Loki, impregnado en sus ropas acomodadas en el suelo, mismas que se había quitado frente a él sin ningún tipo de recato.

Al recordar aquello, la memoria de Thor empezó a detallarle cada pequeño tortuoso segundo de todo lo acontecido, cada movimiento del ojiverde, cada palabra, cada gesto y mirada que lo habían vuelto cautivo de su belleza.

Sin darse cuenta, el corazón del rubio se fue acelerando y empezó a respirar con dificultad, sintiendo sus entrañas arder y estremecerse, y el calor que de ellas emanaba esparcirse por todo su cuerpo, igual que le sucediera en el río. Pasó saliva con ansia, al tiempo que trataba de controlar el orden de sus ideas, aspirando aire profundo y en gran cantidad, buscando regularizar su ritmo cardiaco y apartar de su mente todo aquello... Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Por más que cerrara los ojos e intentara desplazar cada uno de esos gloriosos y culposos recuerdos, simplemente no tenía la fuerza de voluntad necesaria. Estaba débil, desarmado, derrotado ante tal encanto divino y magnificente.

 _Si quieres, puedo ayudarte con eso_

El ojiazul soltó un gruñido fastidioso, evidenciando la terrible frustración de la que era preso, y se giró vertiginosamente sobre la cama quedando boca arriba. Su expresión era de turbación total, con el ceño fruncido y ojos inciertos clavados en el techo. Intentó una vez más concentrarse y sacar de su pensamiento cada instante de aquella visión, pero por segunda ocasión no resultó. Era como si el recuerdo mismo tuviera voluntad propia, entre más se resistía a pensarlo, éste se aferraba con mayor fuerza a los confines de su mente. Ya le era inevitable dibujar en su memoria el cuerpo desnudo de Loki a detalle. Su pecho ligeramente sinuoso, su abdomen y vientre planos, su cintura delicada, sus caderas insinuantes, sus largas piernas torneadas, su entrepierna dormida, y aun así traviesamente llamativa. Y enmarcando el cuadro, ese cabello azabache apenas rozando su cuello con el largo, y su rostro con aquel semblante malicioso, sensual y lascivo, pero conservando el peligroso toque tierno de la juventud temprana.

Thor no podía permanecer más tiempo ignorando lo que sucedía... Loki le atraía, y bastante. Lo deseaba. Deseaba a su hermanastro como jamás imaginó. Apenas si había sido un breve momento, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para caer rendido a sus pies, tanto que su cuerpo reaccionó sin permiso alguno ante aquella dulce silueta de porcelana, tal y como reaccionaba ahora, de la misma forma con los recuerdos.

El rubio seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando una liviana incomodidad en su entrepierna le hizo salir de su mundo de ensueño y posar la mirada en aquel lugar, encontrándose con un bulto apenas prominente, alzándose por debajo del pantalón de cuero. Suspiró derrotado ante el hallazgo, quejándose con fastidio, mientras que azotaba la cabeza contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan débil y sensible a las memorias. Thor sabía que llegando a ese punto no tenía salida. O era un conjuro de magia helada, o su propia opción para liberarse de aquello. Y como la primera opción resultaba imposible, ya que Loki no estaba presente, además de que Thor no tenía la menor intención de pasar una nueva vergüenza frente a él, optó por tomar la segunda. Medida muy bien conocida y siempre efectiva.

Sus párpados se abrieron, dejando ver el místico brillo estelar, mezclado con el fulgor naciente del deseo que empañaba ese par de zafiros. Su rostro se miraba tenso aunque decidido, y el entrecejo fruncido en angustiosa ansiedad, en tanto que su pecho comenzaba a subir y bajar, profunda y pesadamente, mientras que una grata sensación cálida iba acumulándose entre el vientre y su pelvis. Pasó saliva con nervio, inhalando y exhalando temblorosamente por la nariz, entre que sus manos zafaban las cintas de su pantalón con algo de torpe premura, provocándole un liviano respingo al rozar superficialmente su propia erección.

Una vez que hubo aflojado la prenda, alzó las caderas y la deslizó un poco junto con su ropa interior, dejando expuesto aquel falo a medio erguir. Se relamió los labios, respiró un par de veces y dirigió la mano derecha hacia su miembro, tomándolo y acariciando lento desde la base hasta la punta, soltando un grave jadeo lleno de satisfacción, al tiempo que echaba la cabeza atrás y sus ojos se cerraban deliciosamente, dejando los labios entreabiertos. Poco a poco, Thor empezó a darle un ritmo suave a la masturbación, permitiendo que su mente fuera invadida por cada uno de esos momentos de placer visual que Loki le regalara. Lo veía claramente, recreando aquel momento en que le insinuó que lo haría sentir _mejor_ , imaginando que realmente lo había hecho de la morbosa y escandalosa forma que le hubiera gustado.

Lo visualizo así: saliendo del agua, con el cuerpo entero escurriendo de aquel líquido traslucido y de fulgor tornasol, avanzando directamente hacia él de modo lento y sigiloso, mirándole con esas esmeraldas lascivas que lo hipnotizaban. Llegaba hasta situarse delante suyo, acariciándole el rostro, el cuello, pecho, bajando hasta su virilidad despierta, tomándola con una de sus níveas y delicadas manos, masajeando parsimonioso, ayudándole a endurecerse con aquel toque sutil. Después de eso, la visión fue aumentando de nivel cuando imaginó a Loki arrodillándose, sujetándose de su cadera con la mano izquierda, mientras que su diestra tomaba la base del falo y acercaba su rostro para lamerle toda la extensión con suma lentitud perversa, haciéndole gemir ronco y enredar los dedos de la mano izquierda en los negros cabellos del ojiverde.

Loki le miraba con total lujuria, mezclada con ingenuidad, causando que la ansiedad de Thor se elevara por las nubes y deseara sentir más que su lengua dándole placer. Que si bien, en su imaginación, esas lamidas eran realmente la gloria, moría de ganas por que su pene fuera atrapado por esos labios y engullido sin parar hasta hacerle explotar. Por lo que manteniendo cierto control de sus fantasías, a pesar de que su mente comenzaba a nublarse, le dio un nuevo giro a las acciones del pelinegro, haciendo que éste subiera a la punta del falo para estimularla con su lengua formando círculos, provocándole una morbosa sensación de escalofrío que le hizo jadear y jalonear los mechones azabaches, siendo la sábana en realidad, mientras su erección se iba endureciendo un poco más.

Segundos después de ser objeto de gula para esa lengua insistente, Loki terminó engullendo poco más de la mitad del falo, arrancándole un gruñido ronco al ojiazul, entre que alzaba el rostro y sus orbes se cerraban, frunciendo el ceño de forma ardiente y placentera, cerrando la mano en torno a la nuca del ojiverde y atrapando un poco de su cabello.

Lentamente, su hermano comenzó a darle un delirante sexo oral, subiendo y bajando con paciente dedicación, suave y tortuosamente delicado, tal y como Thor hacía el proceso de auto complacencia en el mundo real. Su diestra se movía sola y a ritmo acompasado pero constante, sin dejar de ser intenso al hacer liviana presión en todo el tallo, imaginando cómo lo haría Loki con su boca. Normalmente, Thor se masturbaba con prisa y ansia desde el inicio, por el desespero carnal que siempre le acaecía cuando el exceso de excitación lo calentaba, pero ahora, el hacerlo de aquella forma tan pausada estaba produciéndole un placer aun mayor, al dejar que su cuerpo y mente disfrutaran por más tiempo de las sensaciones de goce. Más aún, si en su mente no era él mismo quien se lo hacía, sino Loki.

Pensando en eso, en cómo el pelinegro se encontraba entre sus piernas haciéndole esa magnífica felación, el rostro de Thor se comprimía en lujuria, manteniendo los ojos cerrados en todo momento para no perder la continuidad de la candente fantasía, mientras sus labios permanecían entreabiertos, liberando gemidos y jadeos rasposos, a la par que su pecho agitado se hinchaba y retraía, y su mano libre se aferraba a las sábanas.

-Aagh... Loki...

Poco a poco, la imagen de aquella fantasía iba consumiendo a Thor en el fuego de la pasión, ocasionando que gimiera el nombre de su hermano. Su erección aparecía y desaparecía dentro de la boca tibia y húmeda de Loki, percibiendo el ritmo de las mamadas tornarse mucho más constantes, más hambrientas, igual que su mano reproducía el efecto. El rubio no pudo evitar encorvarse livianamente, mientras gruñía de nueva cuenta y relamía sus labios con lascivia, empezando a mecer las caderas a modo de embestidas necesitadas contra su mano, la cual no paraba de bombear cada vez más rápido.

El aire estaba pesado, cargado de pasión enardecida, le sofocaba y le hacía sudar de pies a cabeza, provocando que su piel brillara sensual con aquel fulgor estelar que se colaba por la terraza. La sábana era estrujada con rudeza mientras que los pies de Thor se estiraban y flexionaban, resbalando con desespero sobre la cama, destendiéndola y haciendo remolinos con las frazadas… Así como imaginaba los labios de Loki presionar su glande en succiones, Thor hacía lo propio apretándolo con su mano y masajeando la superficie, logrando con ello que comenzara a emanar el pre-seminal, humedeciendo el tallo al resbalar y excitándolo de modo apabullante. Era increíble que solo imaginando lo que Loki podría hacerle, su lívido se desatara y se incrementara de tal forma. Que su lujuria y deseo fueran tales, que sentía naufragar a cada segundo que pasaba en los tempestuosos océanos del éxtasis.

El momento se acercaba. El clímax estaba tocando a su puerta con insistencia, por lo que aceleró el ritmo de la masturbación, acomodando el orden de ideas de su fantasía nocturna, al mover los hilos y hacer que Loki volviera a su labor, succionando profundo una y otra vez, rápido y certero, tal y como Thor movía su diestra humedecida sobre su propio falo, acompañando con el frenesí de sus caderas. Mismas que iban y venían golpeando rudo y sin tregua, como si estuviera penetrando un cuerpo tan deseado, entre que su respiración se cortaba y lo fruncido de su rostro se acentuaba, conservando aquel par de zafiros resguardados bajo los párpados brillosos. Y los labios separados, por los que el aire a cuentagotas escapaba, trataban de ahogar los sonoros jadeos que se agolpaban en su garganta.

Bastó solo una última imagen en su cerebro de Loki acariciando sus testículos y apretando suave con sus dientes lo rígido del tallo, para terminar corriéndose inevitablemente entre sus dedos, arqueándose y gruñendo de forma gutural, mientras su mano apretaba la punta del pene y sus párpados se presionaban contra sus ojos, de la misma forma que su mano izquierda se aferraba a la sábana… Pasado el intenso efecto del orgasmo, Thor se dejó caer contra la cama, soltando el aire contenido al momento de llegar al Valhalla, comenzando a respirar con ansia por la boca, entre que pasaba saliva y trataba de regular los latidos de su corazón desbocado. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, su rostro contraído y sonrojado con perlas de sudor brotando, igual que el resto del cuerpo. Y su cabello dorado y ensortijado se notaba húmedo, tal como su mano lo estaba, empapada de su propia esencia.

Poco a poco su respiración se fue acompasando y su consciencia lo regresaba al mundo real, haciéndole abrir los ojos despacio, dejándolos a medio camino, pero lo suficientemente expuestos para evidenciar aquel brillo de plenitud que hubo alcanzado, de la forma más placentera que hasta ese momento hubo logrado por sus propios medios. Aún mantenía fresca la imagen de Loki, mirándole de aquella forma tan desconcertante y erótica. Aun parecía escuchar su voz aterciopelada, incitándolo a despertar sus más bajos y oscuros deseos, invitándolo a fantasear con lo perverso de una insinuación más que reveladora.

Después de tanto meditar sobre el asunto, el ojiazul se dio cuenta que a partir de ese instante sería incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos sin sobresaltarse, no podría tenerlo cerca sin abrumarse. Sencillamente no podría respirar el mismo aire que él, sin sentir aquel sofoco infernal que lo haría colapsar en segundos. Iba a padecerlo de una forma tortuosa, pero se había resignado a ello en cuanto se dio placer por su propia mano, con la imagen de su hermano en su memoria. Estaba condenado al suplicio de ver día tras día al objeto de su lujuria, sentenciado a sucumbir ante sus lascivos y traviesos modos. Si lograba salir cuerdo al final de todo lo que seguramente estaba por venir, sería un verdadero milagro.

Ante ese último pensamiento sarcástico Thor sonrió de medio lado con diversión, augurando que no la tendría fácil, y menos aún, si Loki no dejaba de comportarse así frente a él. Y sabía perfectamente que no lo haría. Loki seguiría provocándolo todavía más, después de ver los efectos que causara en su persona. Esto no hizo más que provocar que cierta sensación de incertidumbre y nervio se instalaran en su pecho, advirtiendo lo que tendría que enfrentar y nada podía hacer al respecto, más que resistir hasta que la última reserva de control y propiedad fuera gastada. Con ello en mente, Thor soltó un suspiro largo y cansado, y decidido a tranquilizar su mente perturbada se incorporó de la cama para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, dispuesto a darse una ducha fría para calmar su inquietud y encontrar un poco de descanso. Aunque fuera solo por unas horas, antes de iniciar un nuevo día y encontrar a su querido hermano en la mesa del comedor.

… **..**

Los tenues rayos de luna llena que se colaban por la amplia terraza de una habitación a media noche, recaían taciturnos sobre una cama con las sábanas arremolinadas que cubrían un par de siluetas inquietas. El silencio sepulcral, poco a poco iba siendo desplazado por sonidos acuosos y chasqueantes, al igual que algunos de quejidos y suspiros ansiosos. Besos fogosos en medio de la quietud y letargo nocturno, caricias lascivas y necesitadas, y un par de amantes ardiendo debajo de las sábanas, con sus cuerpos en colisión por el deseo y la pasión. Ambos encendidos en la intimidad de esas cuatro paredes, que presenciaban cómplices aquel acto carnal y sensual que ambos seres recreaban en aras de satisfacer sus deseos desatados.

El cuerpo fornido y portentoso, encima del liviano y esbelto, se mecía con descaro sobre la perfecta piel debajo suyo, entre que su amante compaginaba el movimiento de sus caderas. Las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas y las manos de cada uno se ocupaban de explorándose mutuamente. Las del hombre encima, tocaban sin recato los costados y muslos de aquella fina anatomía, mientras que el otro revolvía sus cabellos de oro y acariciaba de vez en vez su nuca y hombros.

-Aah... Mnaah... Thor...

Los gemidos de Loki, clamando el nombre de su hermanastro, resonaron en el oído de éste, en cuanto aquel beso hambriento se hubo roto a falta de aire. Aunque ahora, la boca de Thor se cerraba contra la piel nívea del cuello, succionando con ahínco y lamiendo con su lengua la porción de piel tomada entre sus dientes. Provocando que Loki se retorciera y sollozara complacido, en tanto se arqueaba livianamente y le acercaba más a sí con su diestra enredada entre el cabello dorado, mientras su mano izquierda presionaba el brazo sinuoso del cual se sostenía. Sus piernas abiertas buscaban situarse sobre la cintura del ojiazul, manteniendo aquel placentero vaivén que hacía friccionar ambos miembros erectos y palpitantes.

-Loki...

De un momento a otro, Thor jadeó en el oído del ojiverde, al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el lóbulo y todo el contorno de la oreja. Aquel sonido siseante y ronco, a Loki le pareció ser tan lejano, como si lo hubiese escuchado cerca y de pronto se fuera desvaneciendo, hasta quedar reducido a un susurro que se perdía en el aire. Igual que iba perdiéndose su voz en cada vez que Thor se frotaba contra su cuerpo necesitado de más. Inevitablemente, los gemidos candentes de ambos inundaron la habitación, mismos que sin lugar a dudas podrían escucharse hasta el patio y las habitaciones contiguas, pero nadie tenía la capacidad de ser consciente de lo que sucedía entre el par de príncipes asgardianos en aquella noche de fogoso delirio. Nadie podía atestiguar aquel acto prohibido, a no ser que formara parte de la misma fantasía.

Mientras Thor seguía deleitándose con la piel del cuello, su diestra se deslizó por debajo de la espalda del pelinegro para situarse justo entre las nalgas, donde se dedicó a estimular su entrada pasando la yema de sus dedos en un masaje lascivo por toda la periferia, yendo de vez en vez sobre la zona del perineo, donde ejercía cierta presión que hizo quejarse de placer a su hermano. Loki estaba arrobado por el calor del momento, pero aun así mantenía el contacto visual con Thor, quien le hubo encarado para mirar cada gesto suyo denotando goce y desvarío, con ese par de zafiros refulgentes de lujuria. Inconscientemente, el menor sabía que en cuanto el acto se consumara, todo ello habría de desvanecerse, por eso siempre luchaba contra el nublarse de sus sentidos tan solo para grabar en su memoria cada aspecto, cada rasgo, cada sensación y mirada de aquel que cada noche le hacía suyo. De aquel que cada noche le hacía el amor entre gloriosos y delirantes sueños, que algún día habrían de volverse realidad.

-Thor...

Con aquel jadeo suplicante, Loki pidió al rubio pasar al siguiente nivel. Su ansia estaba en el límite y el fuego interno lo consumía poco más a cada instante. Necesitaba sentirlo una vez más, a pesar de ser solo una ilusión. Casi de inmediato, percibió un dedo acariciando su entrada de modo sugerente y osado, ejerciendo liviana presión, entre que jadeaba sofocado y empujaba sus caderas, sujetándose de los hombros del mayor, queriendo incitarle a continuar. Sin más demora, Thor invadió la intimidad del pelinegro, introduciendo un primer dedo, hundiéndolo suave, mientras Loki se removía y se quejaba con morbo ardiente. El dedo terminó incrustado poco después, y sin dar tiempo comenzó a entrar y salir.

Loki relamía sus labios, en lo que sus manos acariciaban los brazos de Thor, pasando por las clavículas y subiendo al cuello, para terminar recorriendo el portentoso pecho, sacando con esas caricias un gemido ronco de la garganta de su hermanastro. Aquello fue motivación tanto para el ojiverde, quien se endureció por completo y apresó con mayor ansiedad aquel digito en su interior, como para Thor, que nublado por el deseo inserto un segundo intruso. Un sollozo incómodo fue la respuesta de Loki, acompañado de leve tensión en su cuerpo. Su respiración se tornó errática y sus uñas rasguñaron el pecho del rubio, dejando las marcas rojizas sobre la piel junto con un gruñido grave.

-Aagh... Te deseo, Loki...- le escuchaba murmurar contra sus labios, al tiempo que lo penetraba con sus dedos

Amaba tener esas fantasías tan reales, era como si en verdad Thor estuviera ahí, en su cama, provocándole con esas frases lascivas mientras lo hacía estremecerse con el movimiento circular que ahora dilataba su interior. Al sentir ese cambio de acción Loki gimió alto, siguiendo con un conjunto de jadeos excitados, provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada parte de su piel, entre que suplicaba al ojiazul porque reemplazara sus dígitos por su pene. Era tanto el desespero por sentirle dentro, que no podía esperar un segundo más sin ser suyo.

Thor pareció entender aquello, pero a pesar de ser una fantasía dentro de un sueño, el rubio daba la apariencia de conservar su esencia altanera y arrogante, puesto que le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, dándole a entender que lo haría en el momento que él así lo quisiera. Aunque hacerlo esperar no impedía que volviera a adueñarse de sus labios rojos tan apetecibles. Por lo que se abalanzó sobre aquellas suaves carnosidades, succionando, abriéndolos con hambre y descaro, profanando con su lengua esa boca que le recibía con la misma gula. Suspiros de placer se mezclaban entre ambos, igual que se mezclaba la saliva. Loki se aferraba del cuello de su hermano con sus manos, entretejiendo los dedos de vez en vez en los cabellos dorados, desordenándolos y jalándolos, mientras que los dedos de Thor volvían a embestir profundo y firme, y su propia erección se friccionaba contra la el ajena.

Al ambos sentir que necesitaban sentirse con urgencia, Thor sacó los dígitos del interior de Loki, al mismo tiempo que cortaba el beso, quedando los dos respirando agitados y unidos sus labios por un fino hilo de saliva que se rompió a los pocos segundos. Sin una sola palabra, más comunicándose a base de miradas vidriosas y nubladas, Thor se incorporó para abrir poco más las piernas de su hermano y apoyarse mejor en las suyas. Se inclinó de nuevo, aunque no por completo, y colocó las piernas de Loki alrededor de su cintura. Éste las mantuvo fijas en los costados del otro, mientras le observaba posicionarse con su erección gruesa siendo masturbada. El joven hechicero ardía en deseo, en ganas por deshacerse en el fuego de la lujuria, como cada noche en sus fantasías.

El mayor llevó la punta del falo a la entrada y la incrustó, gruñendo por la sensación de aprensión, igual que lo hizo el ojiverde por la invasión. Thor enfocó su mirada penetrante en Loki, y así, sin dejar de verlo, se introdujo lento pero sin pausas. El menor se iba encorvando, sintiendo el grosor de aquella virilidad llenándolo, y sus labios abiertos emitían gemidos entrecortados, mientras sus manos se cerraban contra la sábana y sus piernas se enroscaban sobre la espalda del rubio, en busca de alentarlo a seguir.

-Agh... Eres mío, Loki…- pronunciaba Thor conforme se deslizaba, alzando la cabeza y relamiéndose los labios

Esas palabras, benditas palabras. Cuanto añoraba Loki que Thor se las dijera así, mientras le hacía el amor en el mundo real.

-Mnmh... Aaah… Nnaagh… Si… Tuyo…

Completó esforzándose por mirarlo, entre que el mayor terminaba de entrar, gruñendo ronco por sentir tan grata sensación: su miembro completo apresado con fogosidad, envuelto en calor y humedad, demasiado excitante. Entre tanto, Loki no distaba de estar sumido en el mismo goce que extasiaba todos sus sentidos. Su interior era expandido y llenado por completo, por ese falo de locura que se endurecía y palpitaba igual que el suyo, atrapado entre ambos vientres. Hacía calor, demasiado calor. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y sensibilizaron, sus latidos aumentaron de frecuencia y el deseo carnal se había transformado ya en algo inmoral con esas embestidas lentas que pronto se volvieron necesitadas, casi desesperadas.

La danza erótica que ambos cuerpos en colisión recreaban era amortiguada en la cama del pelinegro, donde cientos de sesiones fantasiosas se dieran lugar desde tiempo atrás, cuando el menor de los príncipes descubriera que Thor significaba más que un hermano para él. No compartían lazos de sangre, más si de crianza, y eso era motivo suficiente a los ojos de otros para catalogar ese sentimiento como algo torcido y perverso, prohibido. Pero eso poco le importaba. Lo que los demás pudieran pensar, si caía en evidencia, era algo irrelevante, y menos ahora que había visto en Thor esa misma mirada invadida por el deseo que veía en sueños, estando frente a frente en el río. Ahora, y después de eso, Loki no desperdiciaría cualquier oportunidad para seguir alimentando ese fuego que se había encendido entre los dos, hasta que terminara por consumirlos.

Hubo un instante en el que Thor pasó el brazo izquierdo bajo la espalda de Loki para elevarlo un poco y atraerlo más hacia sí, yendo raudo a devorar sus labios, dejando que su diestra se colara por entre ambos para tomar el falo del ojiverde y comenzar a masturbarlo con ansias. Loki curvó su espalda y alzó su pelvis, igual que echaba atrás su cabeza, rompiendo con el beso desesperado, mientras clavaba los dedos en los hombros portentosos y su garganta se deshacía liberando candentes sonidos. Mismos que evidenciaban el sofoco placentero y terminaban taladrando los tímpanos de Thor, quien motivado por tan sensual melodía estimulaba con gula aquella extensión de piel, halando y presionando intenso, bombeando firme, decido a arrancarle más de esos dulces gemidos que lo tenían al borde del éxtasis.

-Gime, Loki... Aah... Gime para mí...

Murmuró contra los labios entreabiertos de un rojo carmesí, dominado por el extasiante goce y la perversión estallando, al tiempo que su mano masajeaba en círculos el glande, provocando que el hechicero casi gritara y cerrara los ojos con fuerza. Su pecho subía y bajaba desesperado, ladeando la cabeza de un lado al otro sobre la almohada, relamiendo sus labios y apretando con las piernas los costados del rubio.

-Agh... Mnh... Aah, Thor... Thor... Aaahh...

Todo aquel cúmulo de placer pronto comenzó a causar más estragos en el pelinegro. Su cuerpo vibraba, sudaba y se contraía. Deliciosos espasmos nacían en sus entrañas, expandiéndose raudos por cada fibra de su ser. Su corazón galopaba salvaje y sus jadeos acompañaban una corriente que le atravesaba la espina dorsal.

-Loki… Umgh…

Conforme el clímax se veía llegar, Thor buscó ir más profundo, por lo que pasó ambos brazos por debajo de los muslos de su hermano, menguando un poco el movimiento, para luego retomar las penetraciones con mayor ahínco y necesidad, logrando llegar a ese punto en Loki que lo hacía gemir tan fuera de sí, que sus sollozos bien podían llegar hasta las habitaciones reales. El ojiverde se retorcía lleno de lujuria debajo del rubio, enlazaba sus piernas a modo de hacer presión y así empujarle más dentro. Acariciaba su espalda con las uñas queriendo formar surcos, trataba de seguir el ritmo con sus caderas, friccionando su erección contra el abdomen deliciosamente marcado, pero las sensaciones y los estímulos eran demasiado para mantenerse en control de su cuerpo.

Todo ese goce terminó por rebasarlo con una dulce ventaja, como todas las noches, por lo que se dejó hacer sin reparos, abandonándose en los brazos de su amado hermano, en sus estocadas delirantes, en sus besos hambrientos que le robaban el aliento, en su ardiente deseo desbordante que lo volvía loco de pasión. Porque eso era Thor, era pasión, intensidad, fuego, éxtasis, rudeza. Pero también era calidez, ternura, picardía y gentileza. Era todo y más, así lo sentía.

-Ngh... Loki... Agh... Loki...

Su oído era endulzado con aquellos jadeos y gemidos proclamando su nombre, una y otra vez, igual que él no dejaba de clamar el de Thor, como si fuera una plegaria incesante. Como si estuviera suplicando a un dios pagano por que le brindara ese éxtasis divino que tanto ansiaba, que tuviera piedad de él y lo llevara al mismo cielo.

-Aah... Aaah... Thor... Sigue... Agh...

El rubio no tuvo reparo en cumplir ese deseo entre palabras cortadas, y Loki notó de inmediato el frenético cambio de ritmo. Se aferró más a los brazos del ojiazul, clavando sus dedos en los músculos, acompañando el gruñido que el otro soltó al aumentar la velocidad, mientras la cama se agitaba con el movimiento y las sábanas resbalaban sin remedio. Con aquel compás desenfrenado, era solo cuestión de tiempo que ambos llegaran al final. Terminando por hundirse en el océano del placer total, alcanzando ambos la plenitud, la cumbre de la pasión, entre que Loki se arqueaba todo lo más posible, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada y gimiendo agudo el nombre de su hermanastro, invocándolo en un quejido a medias, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y su interior aprisionaba y succionaba ese falo en furiosa explosión. Él mismo lo hacía entre su vientre y el de Thor, escuchando con claridad idílica cómo éste se unía al coro de los canticos alabando a la lujuria en ese culminar del ritual, donde ambos se fundieron como uno solo.

Pasados varios segundos, Loki relajó la espalda y volvió a descansar sobre la cama. Aun no quería abrir los ojos, pero la necesidad de ver ese par de zafiros antes de que el sueño desapareciera fue mayor a su voluntad. Por lo que despacio, y mientras seguía recuperando el aliento, fue abriendo sus esmeraldas cristalinas topándose con la mirada cansada pero satisfecha de Thor, quien permanecía observándolo en silencio con un esbozo de media sonrisa plasmada en su rostro sonrojado y aperlado. Igual que se mostraba el rostro del pelinegro, a pesar de que aquello hubo sucedido en su imaginación. Más no por eso las reacciones de su cuerpo iban a ser indiferentes al cambio de temperatura que presentara durante su fantasía de ensueño.

Por inercia, llevó lento su mano derecha a la mejilla de Thor. El roce fue apenas sutil y trémulo, y mientras la yema de sus dedos parecían tocar la piel cálida, la imagen del rubio se fue desvaneciendo ante sus ojos añorantes quedando solo de nuevo, despierto y acariciando el aire en lugar de ese rostro que tanto anhelaba tocar en persona. Poco después, un suspiro largo y cansino escapó de sus finos labios entreabiertos, mientras su mano, aun extendida hacia la nada, descendía desganada hasta quedar tendida al lado de su cara, sobre la almohada mal acomodada, en donde algunos breves mechones de cabello azabache yacían esparcidos. Se dedicó a respirar con más calma, recuperando pronto el ritmo normal de su pulso, clavando sus esmeraldas en el techo sombrío. De pronto, una cálida brisa traviesa se coló por la terraza, llegando hasta él para rozar su cuerpo semi desnudo. La cama estaba casi distendida por completo, y las sábanas, que tan ordenadas y pulcras cubrieran su figura, se mostraban echas un remolino, dejando a la vista parte de su pierna izquierda.

Se removió flexionando la pierna expuesta, pasando el brazo izquierdo tras la nuca, sintiendo de inmediato la sábana húmeda y pegada a su cuerpo en el área de la pelvis. Una amplia sonrisa divertida y satisfecha se dibujó en sus labios, al saber que su cuerpo reaccionó entre sueños, dejando la evidencia de aquella sublime fantasía como siempre ocurría. Pudo haberse levantado a darse un baño de agua fría y de paso cambiar las frazadas, pero estaba tan cómodo y peculiarmente agotado que solo optó por quitar la pieza de seda verde ocre con su mano libre, tirándola sin mucho tacto a un costado de la cama, invocando después una similar que le cubrió de la cintura para abajo. Al sentir la tela rozando su piel poco sensible aun, Loki mordió su labio inferior, experimentando un placentero escalofrió recorriendo su espina dorsal, seguido de un dulce cosquilleo por sobre su piel erizada.

La imagen del rostro de Thor, mirándole de aquella forma embelesada mientras estaban en el río, inundó sus memorias, haciéndole sonreír entre pretencioso y anhelante. Algo le decía que no pasaría mucho, antes de que terminaran en la cama de alguno de los dos, y el tiempo de espera sería más corto todavía con todo lo que ya estaba planeando. Thor no iba a soportar ser objeto de tanta provocación, por lo que en algún momento sus defensas se verían reducidas a polvo, sin poder siquiera evitarlo.

-Dulces sueños, hermano

Susurró malicioso, posando sus esmeraldas llenas de determinación en el firmamento titilante que veía a su derecha, a través de la terraza, para luego darle la espalda al manto nocturno y acomodarse en la calidez de su cama, dispuesto a abandonarse de nueva cuenta en el mundo de los sueños. Su rostro abrumado, aún conservaba ese pícaro semblante en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron. Era muy posible que antes de despertar sus sueños volvieran a repetirse, teniendo un escenario diferente pero sin perder la esencia... Siempre ocurría.

… **..**

A la mañana siguiente el alba despuntó en toda su gloria, anunciando que un nuevo día se cernía regocijante sobre el reino eterno. Más sin embargo, regocijo era lo que menos cobijaba el corazón de Thor en ese momento. Desde temprano ya estaba listo para bajar al comedor, algo bastante inusual en él, ya que por lo regular era el último en ocupar su sitio en la mesa. Pero esa mañana los nervios le hicieron querer cambiar su rutina y adelantarse a Loki. No tenía deseos de entrar al comedor y sentir su mirada penetrante sobre él, porque estaba seguro que su hermano iba a tratar de incomodarlo desde que pusiera un pie dentro, así que quería estar sentado en su lugar antes de que éste llegara. Aunque a pesar de eso, el ojiazul tenía claro que Loki buscaría hacer de su pacífico desayuno, un infierno plagado de insinuaciones sutiles y discretas. Sin lugar a dudas, ese iba a ser el desayuno más largo de toda su vida.

Aquel pensamiento cruzaba la mente de Thor, quien fuera en la terraza, sujetando el barandal con las manos ligeramente tensas sobre el mármol, trataba de encontrar calma respirando profundo y lento ese aire matutino lleno de frescor. Sus zafiros yacían clavados en el horizonte, con una mirada entre agobiada y solemne. No podía evitar recordar la tarde anterior con Loki, persiguiéndolo a caballo por todo el camino al río y luego todo lo demás. Su rostro sugerente, su cuerpo de adolescente pero con esos rasgos marcados que anunciaban sus cambios a la madurez. Sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo él era tremendamente llamativo y seductor, y pensar en Loki de esa forma, pensar en su amado hermano menor como lo estaba haciendo, era algo inmoral, prohibido y hasta enfermo, y eso le hacía sentir culpable. Más aun, después de lo que hizo durante la noche mientras lo imaginaba. Sin embargo, no compartían la misma sangre.

Ese susurro interno le dictaba que no era del todo un crimen lo que hizo, y seguramente seguiría haciendo, ni tampoco lo era lo que estaba sintiendo, y con eso el peso aligeraba un poco, más no por completo. Puesto que ciertamente, no había un lazo de linaje sanguíneo que los uniera, pero haber crecido juntos era el equivalente. Estaba confundido, angustiado, inquieto, no sabía cómo iban a ser las cosas a partir de ese momento… O tal vez sí lo sabía, y era precisamente por eso que la incertidumbre le tenía con el corazón en la garganta. Sabía perfectamente del suplicio emocional por el que su hermano lo haría pasar. Él había visto su debilidad, y ahora no se detendría ante nada para echárselo en cara las veces que le placiera. Era tan perversamente cruel como dulce. Vaya combinación de infarto.

Rato después, cuando el sol hubo casi aparecido en medio de las montañas, Thor cerró los ojos y aspiró por la nariz una gran cantidad de aire, inflando su pecho debajo del peto de cuero. Mantuvo el aire guardado por algunos segundos, para luego irlo soltando de a poco, entre que sus parpados se abrían y sus zafiros volvían a mostrarse, ahora cargados con seriedad y decisión. Loki podría intentar lo que fuera, pero él se mantendría firme y sabría sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Lo haría hasta que Loki desistiera en sus intentos por hacerle caer, o hasta que sus últimas reservas de auto control se agotaran, lo que ocurriera primero. Aunque en el fondo, el rubio intuía lo que sucedería.

Con un último vistazo al horizonte, y esbozando una media sonrisa de negación y un tanto desafiante, Thor se giró poniéndose en marcha hacia fuera de su habitación, recorriendo los pasillos con premura para no ser alcanzado por el ojiverde. Al poco tiempo llegó al comedor, donde su padre y madre ya se encontraban sentados, mismos que pausaron su conversación para mirarle con extrañeza. El mayor de sus hijos no se caracterizaba precisamente por la puntualidad, y verlo ahí antes que su hermano, quien era puntual hasta para irse a _dormir_ , les parecía sumamente intrigante. Thor se dio cuenta de aquel desconcierto, mayormente marcado en su madre, quien frunciendo el ceño le preguntó si todo estaba en orden. En cambio, Odín permaneció analizando a su hijo con ojo serio, esperando la respuesta.

Mientras iba acercándose a la mesa, Thor les dedicó un saludo cordial de buenos días, seguido de una suave sonrisa, notando para su tranquilidad que el lugar de Loki seguía vacío. Aunque seguramente no tardaría en hacer su aparición, cosa que ocurrió un par de minutos después, entre que Thor calmaba la maternal preocupación de Frigga, dando una excusa como el _querer intentar ser un príncipe más consciente con el tiempo de los demás y las buenas costumbres_. La reina sonrió complacida de escuchar tales palabras de labios de su hijo mayor, y aprobando su cambio de actitud, cerró su mano cálida sobre la diestra del ojiazul que descansaba en la mesa. Odín, por su parte, solo se limitó a favorecer sereno el actuar de su hijo y expresar con cierta frialdad que esperaba ver esos cambios en verdad, y que aquello no se tratara solo de palabras vacías. El rubio asintió seguro de sí mismo. En parte si quería darle un giro más comprometido a su reputación y posición en la familia real, pero la mayor parte por la que dio esa razón, había sido para encubrir algo más complicado que volverse un príncipe más responsable con su cargo.

Todo le pareció tan tranquilo a Thor, tan falto de presiones, que cuando escuchó la voz armoniosa y aterciopelada de Loki detrás de sí, acercándose a paso liviano, la comodidad del rubio se tornó en sofoco, nervio y cierta preocupación. Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol, tratando de tragar toda esa ansiedad para no delatar su estado incómodo, ni levantar sospechas. No era muy apropiado en ese momento. No podía darse el lujo de verse desarmado frente a sus padres, tan solo con la voz del ojiverde a sus espaldas. Se mantuvo sereno, indiferente y algo altivo, incluso fanfarrón. Sin encararlo aún, presentía que la expresión de Loki, al verlo sentado primero que él, era de sorpresa mezclada con incredulidad y burla. Eso le serviría para aligerar su inquietud. Pensar en posibles comentarios sarcásticos y de mofa, por parte de su hermano, le harían todo más fácil... O eso esperaba.

-Parece que alguien ya está tomando más en serio el sagrado momento del desayuno en familia

El joven hechicero dijo sarcástico, sin dejar de lado su elegancia al hablar, esbozando una media sonrisa al notar cómo Thor parecía ladear ligeramente el rostro, más no completamente, soltando de paso una queda risilla.

-Siempre se puede empezar

El menor de los príncipes acompaño aquella replica con una expresión socarrona, para luego dirigirse de modo cortés a sus padres, inclinando la cabeza, entre que daba sus saludos matinales y pasaba al lado de Thor con suma calma.

-Buen día padre, madre... Hermano

Al dirigirse al mayor, la mano izquierda de Loki se posó sobre el hombro derecho del rubio, en un contacto de fraternidad, aunque la sensación que produjo el breve y sutil apretón sobre aquella zona no tenía nada de fraterno.

-Hermano

Devolvió Thor, enmascarando su nervio al haber percibido esa insinuación escondida en el acto _inocente_ del ojiverde, por lo que cierta tensión se acumuló en su cuello y en aquella parte tocada de su cuerpo, igual que bajó por su brazo hasta llegar a la mano, la cual quiso cerrar, pero esa reacción se habría prestado para malos entendidos y no tenía lista una coartada para salirse del embrollo. Así que solo se dedicó a jugar con sus dedos golpeteando la mesa, como esperando impaciente poder hincar el diente en su festín. Entre tanto, Loki pasaba de largo, rodeando la amplia mesa para tomar asiento en su lugar a la izquierda de Frigga, quedando casi de frente a su hermanastro, quien se situaba a la diestra de Odín.

El ojiazul apenas si le miró acomodarse, esperando con el rostro gacho que su padre diera comienzo con los alimentos. El transcurso del desayuno iba pasando lento, entre uno que otro comentario de Frigga a sus hijos, o al mismo Odín. Todos ahí parecían relajados, todos en santa paz y armonía, todos menos Thor. Quien de vez en cuando topaba su mirada con la de Loki, ya fuese porque su madre comentara algo que involucrara a ambos, o solo por curiosidad, maldiciéndose a sí mismo de ser tan débil y buscar al causante de su tortura, terminando por encontrarlo mientras le dedicaba sonrisas cándidas y alegres, aunque con un suave matiz de insinuación en sus esmeraldas. Motivo que lo estaba haciendo flaquear. Por lo que inmediatamente se concentraba en su plato, clavando la mirada en su trozo de carne a medio terminar, y rogando a cuanto dios existía por calma y sosiego. Aunque tener encima la mirada cargada de su hermano menor, no era de mucha ayuda para hacer menguar su turbación.

Mientras tanto, el ojiverde parecía percibir esa ansiedad y nerviosismo en Thor. Loki era mucho más suspicaz y talentoso para ver la verdad detrás de la máscara impuesta, más todavía tratándose de su hermano, por lo que podía sentir esa tensión creciendo en él a cada instante, sin que sus padres fueran conscientes de ello, pues se mantenían concentrados en sus alimentos o intercambiando comentarios importantes. El pelinegro se llenaba de un profundo orgullo satisfecho, sabiéndose el causante y claro vencedor ante lo que provocaba en el rubio, tan solo después de una única tarde donde ambos parecieron sincerarse sin hacerlo realmente. No con palabras expresadas por los labios, más si con el lenguaje más directo y honesto en todo el cosmos: el lenguaje del cuerpo.

 _¿Cuánto vas a poder resistir?_

Era la presuntuosa cuestión girando en la cabeza de Loki, mirando de reojo al mayor, quien pareció notar de nueva cuenta su acoso. Por lo que queriendo advertirle con una mirada seria que parara de hacerlo, Thor elevó sus zafiros, no sin antes cerciorarse con discreción de que sus padres seguían inmersos en su plática, centrándose luego en su hermanastro, manteniendo el contacto visual por varios segundos.

 _Deja de hacer eso, Loki. Si juegas con fuego, vas a quemarte_

De nueva cuenta, el joven hechicero pudo entender la incomodidad de su hermanastro y esa advertencia entre miradas, haciéndole sonreír de medio lado, bajando la mirada y tomando su copa de vino, la cual se llevó a la boca para tomar un trago, depositando luego la copa en la mesa. Dejando antes que sus labios se humedecieran del líquido tinto, mismos que fueron relamidos con sutil elegancia y malicia por su lengua, mientras clavaba sus esmeraldas en los zafiros entre escandalizados y enfadosos.

 _Si yo me quemo, tú lo harás junto conmigo… Mi querido hermano_

Thor no pudo evitar fijar su completa atención en aquella acción que se le antojaba macabramente sensual. Esa fina, rosada, húmeda y delicada lengua pasando por sobre la carne delgada, suave y de tono carmín, tan viciosamente apetecible y empalagosa a la vista. Pasó saliva ante esa clara insinuación, sintiendo su corazón agitarse y la sangre corriendo furiosa por sus venas, terminando por acumularse en cierta parte baja. Al notarlo, su semblante se tornó inquieto y pálido, y por temor a ser descubierto por sus padres bajó poco más la cabeza, fingiendo cortar un trozo de carne con suma concentración. Más pronto, su mirada volvió a alzarse para deleitarse con esos labios que ahora jugaban con un fruto rojo, parecido a una frambuesa. Aquel fruto era paseado lentamente por el contorno de la boca de Loki, antes de ser lamido por la punta de su lengua. Primero de arriba a abajo, breves movimientos, haciendo después círculos, provocando que Thor se abrumara todavía más.

El mayor de los príncipes de Asgard estaba recreando en su memoria lo acontecido la noche anterior en la intimidad de su habitación, y eso no era bueno. O tal vez no era tan malo, aunque podría ser casi perfecto si sus padres no estuvieran presentes. Rogaba porque ninguno lo notara, de lo contrario tendría problemas. Por otro lado, Loki parecía no inmutarse, se hacía el desentendido fingiendo inocencia, sin tener contacto visual con el rubio, no hasta que dejara en paz el fruto para comerlo con delicada elegancia. Solo después de eso clavó sus esmeraldas en los zafiros de su hermanastro, notando esa misma expresión ensoñada de la tarde anterior en el río. Si, definitivamente Thor iba a terminar quemándose junto con él, tarde o temprano. Y sabía que así sería, porque además de la exaltación y cierta confusión, la mirada de Thor reflejaba deseo. El mismo deseo que Loki sentía por él.

... **Fin…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Gente bella, déjenme saber qué les ha parecido esta precuela, y también si van directo a ver la continuación en **Glorioso Atardecer** , cuéntenme cómo se desangraron jejeje…No me queda más que agradecer su tiempo, esperando haya sido una lectura de su agrado n.n…Saludos y espero verlos pronto con otra historia mía, trabajo en ello ;)…Cuídense y que el Thorki los acompañe, ciao ciao…


End file.
